Kutu? HELL NO!
by cumanakecil
Summary: Sasuke sudah terbebas dari mimpi buruknya. Namun ternyata penyebab mimpi buruk itu masih belum musnah. Dan makhluk itu menyeringai lebar melihat calon tempat tinggal barunya. Siapakah? no mission. Bonus chapter!
1. Prolouge

YAK! Fic keempat sayaa :D

**Summary** : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Bagaimana reaksinya? apa saja yang akan dilakukannya?

**Warning** : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Oke, happy reading! ^o^

* * *

**Kutu? HELL NO!**

a Sasuke's story

by _cumanakecil :)_

---

Suatu siang, di perumahan Uchiha. Matahari tampak puas memancarkan panasnya, membuat seluruh penduduk Konoha berkipas-kipas. Kepanasan. Beberapa rela mendekam di dalam bak mandi rumahnya atau berjongkok di depan pintu kulkas. Yang lainnya meneguk banyak-banyak air minum dengan es yang mengapung di gelasnya. Udara siang itu memang tidak tertahankan. Musim panas Konoha adalah musim terburuk sepanjang tahun.

Jalanan sangat lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang lalu lalang. Itu juga jarang sekali. Perumahan itu seperti mati. Tapi tunggu, ada yang lewat rupanya. Seorang cowok berwajah dingin namun tampan dan bermata onyx. Ia mempunyai rambut yang mencuat ke belakang, seperti pantat ayam kata orang kebanyakan. Cowok itu mengenakan jas biru dongker berlambang Konoha JHS yang menutupi kemeja biru muda berlengan pendek, berpadu dengan celana panjang putih dan sepatu kets warna hitam. Ia menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di bahu kanan dan memasukkan tangan yang satunya ke dalam saku. Sesekali cowok itu menendang kerikil yang kebetulan ada di depannya.

Sangat-sangat-sangat terkesan cool dan cuek, bahkan untuk orang yang baru pertama melihatnya.

SREK

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser. Ah, cowok yang satu itu sudah sampai rumah ternyata. Ia melangkah menaiki undakan depan dan melepas sepatu ketsnya, diganti dengan sendal-yang-biasa-dipakai-dalam-rumah. Dia berjalan menuju sofa dan melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Dibukanya jas sekolah dengan kasar dan ia sampirkan ke kursi yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan tengkurap di sana.

"Heeeeeey! Ada orang tidak di rumah? Aaah panas sekali di luar! Kulitku bisa hitam nanti kalau terus-terusan begini! Apa kata orang-orang kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke kulitnya hitam?"

Yah— dan kesan cool dan cueknya pun hilang dalam sekejap. Dan satu julukan lagi untuknya. Narsis.

"Hmm... Boleh juga kalau ada seorang Uchiha hitam di rumah," terdengar suara orang menyahut dari belakangnya. "Lumayan, koleksi antik."

Sasuke bangun dari tengkurapnya. Ia mendengus kesal pada orang yang sekarang sudah berjalan dan duduk di kursi di depannya. Cowok yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke namun mereka berdua terlihat mirip. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir ke belakang, meninggalkan beberapa helai lainnya yang jatuh menutupi telinga. Ia mempunyai mata onyx yang lembut, dan senyum yang ramah. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Cih. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang hitam? Aku punya banyak cat hitam di kamar, kalau kau mau." Sasuke melirik kesal pada orang di hadapannya itu. Itachi nyengir.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih nyaman dengan kulit seperti ini." cowok itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan. Di sana terdapat kanvas dan tempat duduk kecil yang dikelilingi oleh cat berbagai macam warna. Tempat itu biasa dipakai oleh kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu untuk meluangkan waktu dan melukis sejenak—walau lukisannya bisa dibilang sangat 'abstrak'—.

"Atau kau mau kuambilkan kuas dan cat warna hijau?" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke pojok melukis tersebut, berniat mengambil sebuah botol cat warna hijau. Cengiran tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ih, ogah. Aku tidak mau jadi tanaman berjalan." sang adik membalikkan badan dan bersender pada bagian belakang sofa. Ia mendengus. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang melihat Uchiha hijau berjalan-jalan? Hancur sudah martabatnya.

"Nanti kau jadi kembarannya si Zetsu." Itachi menyebutkan nama salah seorang teman kampusnya sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Zetsu itu seorang maniak tanaman. Setiap pergi ada saja tanaman yang dibawanya. Dari mulai kaktus —yang membuat Deidara mencak-mencak lantaran tanaman itu ditaruh di kursi yang didudukinya— sampai kantung semarpun pernah dibawa. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Adalah seuatu keajaiban kalau Zetsu berjalan tanpa tumbuhan di genggamannya. Entahlah, mungkin karena waktu kecil ia bercita-cita menjadi venus flytrap.

"Oh, orang yang tempo hari datang sambil membawa alang-alang itu? Yang memakai baju serba hijau. Mirip Lee." Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi yang kini sedang mengganti-ganti saluran TV. "Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Membawa alang-alang ke rumah orang."

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entah," jawabnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil oreo di atas meja. "Kebiasaan mungkin."

"Orang aneh. Kebiasaan apaan tuh, membawa tanaman ke rumah orang?" cowok berambut pantat ayam itu nyengir. "Bisa gawat nanti kalau dia melihat Uchiha hijau."

Kakaknya terkekeh-kekeh. "Tunggu sampai kau melihat si Hidan dengan tasbih di tangannya, Deidara dengan bom-bom karya seninya —tentu saja tidak diledakkan— dan Tobi yang gemar sekali memakai topeng lollipop dan suka memeluk orang sembarangan."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Temanmu?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Cowok itu mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Pantas kau ketularan anehnya."

Dan sedetik kemudian terlihat sebuah bantal melayang.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Cengiran kecil terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat obrolan kecil dengan kakaknya tadi. Mereka itu, kalau ngomong topiknya suka kemana-mana. Tadinya ngomongin tentang tanaman, akhir-akhirnya kaos kaki. Sesekali obrolan aneh tersebut diiringi gelak tawa salah satu diantara mereka. Benar-benar kakak beradik yang klop.

Cowok bermata onyx itu masih rebahan tatkala ia merasakan gatal di kepalanya. Gatalnya tidak biasanya. Lain, tapi sulit menggambarkannya. Sasuke terduduk. Ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangan sembari merutuk kecil. Namun entah kenapa gatalnya tidak mau hilang juga. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

BYUR!

Ia menunduk dan mengguyurkan sebaskom air ke rambut hitamnya. Sensasi dingin merambat ke kepalanya, mengusir panas dan gerah yang sedari tadi menghampiri. Setelah dikira cukup, Sasuke menyambar handuk yang tersampir di gantungan belakang pintu kamar mandi dan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut. Di depan pintu kamar ia berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"Ngapain kau? Keramas?"

"Tidak. Membasahi rambut saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan enggan. Ia sedang lelah, tidak minat ditanya banyak-banyak.

"Ih, jorok. Kenapa tidak keramas saja sekalian? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau keramas hanya membasahi rambut saja? Tak disangka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sebuah handuk basah yang mendarat sukses di muka dengan sempurna memotong perkataan sulung Uchiha yang satu itu.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah keramas tadi pagi dan pakai shampoo! Aku membasahi rambut hanya ingin mengusir gatal saja."

"Gatal?" Itachi melemparkan kembali handuk basah yang sempat nempel di mukanya itu dan dengan mulusnya mendarat di atas kepala Sasuke. "Kau kutuan?"

"Tch. Mana mau ada kutu mendarat di rambut wangi nan bersih seperti ini?" Sasuke mengambil handuk di kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian tak jauh dari situ. "Sudah. Aku mau tidur." dan ia ngeloyor pergi masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Kau tidak tahu bukan, Sasuke?" Cowok itu nyengir lebar. "Kutu itu kalau mendarat tidak pandang bulu.."

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Matahari menampakkan wujudnya malu-malu, memancarkan cahaya kemerahan, seakan menyambut orang-orang yang baru kembali dari pulau kapuk. Burung-burung berkicau riang mewarnai pagi. terlihat lampu di beberapa rumah sudah mulai mati, yang itu berarti orang di dalamnya sudah memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka berseliweran di jalan sambil memakai sepatu olahraga dan handuk yang disampirkan di bahu. Yah, jogging di pagi seperti ini memang sangat baik untuk kesehatan.

Namun apakah segala aktivitas tersebut terlihat di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini?

O-ow. Ternyata tidak. Masih terlihat ada yang bergelung di selimutnya, menolak untuk bangun walaupun jam weker sudah berbunyi berkali-kali dan diakhiri dengan suara PRANG! keras. Jam weker itu sudah menemui ajal rupanya. Teronggok tak berdaya di sudut ruangan. Sementara sang pelaku pelemparan makin bergelung di selimut hangatnya, seakan tak peduli jam itu adalah jam yang sudah ia lempar untuk yang kesekian kali belakangan ini.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Lihat nih sudah jam berapa? Nanti kau terlambat sekolah! Woy ayaam!! Dasar ayam bersifat kebo kau ini!" ketenangan di dalam kamar itu terpecah ketika terdengar suara ketukan —atau bisa dibilang gedoran?— keras dari arah pintu. Itachi sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Tadi ia bangun dan mendapati adik semata wayangnya itu masih tidur pulas. Merasa malas membangunkan, cowok itu langsung menyambar handuk dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu ia ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi —orang tua mereka sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu dan mereka tinggal berdua setelah itu—. Dari mulai menanak nasi, memasak telur goreng dan ayam, menyiapkan roti, dan menyuguhkan teh hangat. Kesemuanya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja saat Itachi melepaskan celemeknya *?* dan melangkah ke atas, berniat memanggil Sasuke yang ia yakini pasti sedang siap-siap di kamarnya.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Dengkuran halus seakan menyambut kedatangannya ke kamar adik tercinta.

"Sasukee!! Kau mau aku banjur air hah? Biar nanti aku mandikan di atas kasur." Itachi mendengus sebal. Susah sekali membangunkan makhluk yang satu ini.

Cowok berkuncir itu berdiri sambil melipat lengan di depan dada, menunggu adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Satu detik,

Itachi masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Dua menit,

Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya ke atas meja.

20 menit...

"SASUKEE BANGUUUUN!!"

Barulah terdengar suara deritan kasur dan langkah berat menuju pintu. Dan kemudian disusul dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan kepala yang menyembul dari situ.

"Hoahm— apa? Mengganggu tidur saja." ujar Sasuke sambil menguap. Ia masih terlihat sedang mengumpulkan nyawa sehingga mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa sih?!" yak, cowok berambut pantat ayam itu terlihat sudah tidak sabar. Ia memandang gusar pada kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum di depannya. Entah senyum itu apa artinya.

Itachi kemudian menyodorkan sebuah jam dinding besar—yang sepertinya diambil dari ruang tamu— tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang masih melongok sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur dan masih agak lemot itu memandangi jam dinding yang dipegang kakaknya dengan heran. Tidak ada yang salah, pikirnya. Angkanya ada 12, jarum panjang di angka 9 dan jarum pendek mendekati angka 7...

Eh, tunggu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dan menerobos keluar. Mengambil handuk dengan kasar sambil berteriak kesal.

"Baka aniki! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih? Sudah tahu aku masuk jam 7!"

"Aku sudah membangunkan. Kau saja yang tidak mendengar." Itachi mengangkat bahu dan melenggang santai menuju tangga. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih gedebak-gedebuk tak karuan mencari sikat giginya yang raib entah kemana —sebetulnya kemarin Sasuke memasukkannya ke tong sampah, mengingat bulu sikatnya yang sudah jabrik—. "Aku tunggu di meja makan yaaa.." dan cowok berkuncir itu berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya, dengan sabar menunggu adiknya sampai selesai bersiap.

5 menit kemudian, Sasuke terlihat berlari turun sambil menenteng tasnya. Jaket Konoha JHS disampirkan di bahu kirinya sementara tangannya sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai tomat. Rambutnya yang basah dan menitikkan air terlihat acak-acakan, entah disisir atau tidak. Itachi mengangkat alis.

"Tidak makan?"

"Mau mati? sudah jam segini." Sasuke menjawab sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ups, 10 menit lagi sekolahnya akan membunyikan bel. Ia merutuk pelan sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengoleskan selai tomat di rotinya.

"Keramas?"

"Tidak sempat. Basahi sajalah. Sudah ya, aku pergi. Ittekimasu!" cowok itu kemudian melesat sambil menggigit roti, memakai sepatunya dengan hanya diinjak dan berlari keluar untuk mengambil sepeda. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya.

"Dasar. Kalau terburu-buru langsung mengabaikan segalanya."

.

.

.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Sasuke terengah-engah. Ia memacu sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh pagi ini. Keringat perlahan turun dari kedua pelipisnya, membasahi rambutnya yang sudah lumayan kering terkena hembusan angin tadi. Cowok itu melirik jam tangan levi's hitamnya. Pukul 7 kurang 5. Wow! Sasuke tersenyum puas. Menempuh jarak dari rumah ke sekolah dalam waktu 5 menit? Rekor tahun ini. Ia kemudian melirik ke gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat anak-anak berseragam sama berseliweran disana. Tampak pula beberapa sepeda bervariasi model meluncur masuk melewati gerbang itu. Cowok bermata onyx itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, masuk ke halaman sekolahnya yang luas.

Konoha JHS adalah sekolah paling elit di kota ini. Gedungnya bertingkat dan lapangannya luas. Ada gedung olahraganya serta kolam renang. Bermacam-macam eskul bisa diikuti disini. Mulai basket sampai catur. Seragam mereka sepintas terlihat sama. Yang cewek, mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek biru muda yang ditutupi jas berlambang Konoha JHS tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker disertai dengan rok putih di atas lutut dan kaos kaki hitam. Untuk cowok, sebetulnya sama. Hanya dibedakan jasnya yang berlengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Anak-anak yang masuk ke sini kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang kaya. Termasuk Sasuke ini. Ia adalah pewaris dari Uchiha Coorporation yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Konoha.

Ah, kembali lagi pada Sasuke.

Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu kini tengah melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tasnya disampirkan ke bahu kanan sementara kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sangat ke-Uchiha-an sekali. Ia mendengus kesal tatkala melihat segerombolan cewek yang mendekat sambil cekikikan geli melihatnya. Risih, memang. Tapi... ya bagaimana lagi? Sudah resiko untuk orang keren sih, batinnya pede.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kelas 9D, kelasnya. Di dalam sudah terlihat banyak orang. Masing-masing melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri. Ada yang mengobrol, mengerjakan PR, berkejaran, bahkan guling-gulingan pun ada. Kelas ajaib.

Cowok itu berjalan ke arah kursi yang biasa didudukinya. Berada di dekat jendela dan barisan kedua dari belakang. Di kursi sebelahnya ada Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Namun bangku itu kosong. Hanya ada tas butut berwarna orange yang tersampir pasrah di belakang kursi. Kemana pula orang ini? Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero kelas. Ah, itu dia. Sang rambut kuning kini terlihat sedang memohon-mohon pada Sakura yang sepertinya kesal. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke memandangi temannya itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya pandangan Naruto bertemu dengannya. Cowok jabrik itu melambaikan tangan semangat dan segera menghampiri. Sasuke melengos bosan. Pasti ada maunya dia.

"Teme! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kemana saja sih? Biasanya datang paling pagi. Perasaan tadi di jalan tidak macet deh. Hei, sarapan apa pagi ini? Aku sarapan ramen dong, spesial dibuatkan oleh Hinata bla... bla... bla..." jujur, saat itu Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk di atap menemani Shikamaru yang tertidur daripada mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas seperti ini. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Langsung saja. Apa maumu?"

"Ehehe. Err~" Naruto melirik sekilas pada Kiba yang tengah melambaikan sebuah buku sambil nyengir senang. Cowok itu kini memasang puppy eyes andalannya. "Pinjamkan PRmu pleaase. Aku lupa membuatnya malam ini. Kau tidak akan tega melihat sahabat terbaikmu yang satu ini kena tindas Kakashi-sensei kaaan?"

"Tega saja." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sementara Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Huuu. Tidak asik kau! Teman macam apa itu? Lihat, Shino saja mau memberikan PRnya pada Kiba. Masa kau yang sekarang telah menjadi salah satu sahabat..."

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis. Buku PR matematika tepatnya. "Aku berikan tapi kau segera menjauh dari sini." ia mengibaskan tangan. Bisa tuli telinganya mendegar ocehan cempreng dari Naruto.

"Hey, kau tidak ingat ya kalau tempat dudukku disini?" Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, ya benar. Kalau begitu duduklah dan diam. Kupingku bisa jamuran mendengar suaramu terus."

Naruto mendengus sebal. Namun ia urungkan niat untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke mengingat bel tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Maka ia duduk di bangkunya dan mulai menyalin jawaban sambil terdiam.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang tengah menuliskan angka terakhirnya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil menyodorkan kembali buku tulis pinjamannya pada Sasuke. Cowok jabrik itu berjanji akan menraktir sahabatnya itu makan ramen —hal yang sangat jarang terjadi— sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena telah meminjamkan PR. Entah akan ia tepati atau tidak janjinya itu, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei masuk.

Pelajaran matematika yang satu ini terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke. Ia yang sudah mengerti semua bahan penjelasan gurunya itu tidak berminat untuk dijelaskan sekali lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk diamati ketika rasa gatal itu datang lagi.

'_Sial.' _Batinnya kesal. Ia terus menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang gatal. Malah lebih gatal dari kemarin. _'ada apa sih?' _dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Itachi kemarin. Kutuan. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian yang tak biasa itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Garuk-garuk seperti orang gila begitu."

"Kepalaku gatal, Dobe. Dan aku tidak gila." Sasuke menjawab sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya yang gatalnya semakin menjadi. Tentu tidak terang-terangan, tapi cukup bisa untuk dilihat oleh teman sebangkunya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka sang Uchiha kalau ia ketahuan menderita gatal di kepala?

Naruto memiringkan kepala. Ia memandangi Sasuke sejenak sebelum matanya tiba-tiba membulat lebar.

"Teme, hentikan garukanmu sebentar. STOP! Jangan bergerak." Naruto terlihat sedang memandangi bahu kiri Sasuke. Matanya melotot. Yang dipandangi kini memasang tampang heran.

"Apa sih? Dasar orang a..."

"SSSST!" cowok bermata biru itu mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibir. Sasuke bungkam. Ia masih bertanya-tanya ada-apa-dengan-bahuku sementara Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, bergerak menuju bahu Sasuke. Ia terlihat menggapai sesuatu, entah apa itu. Namun setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto menarik tangannya dan membuka kepalannya. Ia memandangi benda yang kini ada di telapak tangannya itu sebelum nyengir lebar. Lebar sekali.

"Nah Teme, kau boleh bergerak sekarang. Dan lihat apa yang aku temukan." Naruto menaruh benda yang ada di kepalannya itu ke atas kertas yang sebelumnya ia sobek dari bukunya. Sasuke melongok penasaran sementara Naruto hanya cengar-cengir. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke berseru kaget. Matanya melotot tajam pada benda yang kini berjalan-jalan di kertas depan Naruto.

"A-APA?!"

"Yak, ada pertanyaan, Uchiha Sasuke?" ups. Reaksi Sasuke terlalu besar rupanya. Ia kini tengah berdiri dari bangkunya dan seluruh kelas menatapnya heran. Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu nyengir.

"A-oh, tidak sensei. Tadi aku hanya—err.. kaget sedikit." dan ia kembali duduk di tempatnya, meninggalkan tatapan tanya dari seluruh teman sekelas dan juga gurunya. Namun ia tak peduli. Dipandanginya makhluk kecil berkaki enam yang masih saja berjalan-jalan itu.

"I-ini... Ini apa, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya setengah tak percaya. Mukanya pucat.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar biologi ya?" cowok jabrik itu mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku cetak biologi. Ia membuka-buka halamannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum puas setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kemudian Naruto menyodorkan buku itu dan menunjuk sebuah gambar. Sama persis dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari rambut Sasuke, namun yang ini versi besarnya. Sasuke membaca keterangan di bawahnya dan melotot untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**KUTU RAMBUT**

"Berakhir sudah hidupku." Sasuke pasrah. Ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Lemas sekali. Naruto nyengir.

"Hey, kutuan itu bu—mmmph!"

"Jangan keras-keras, usuratonkachi! Bisa berabe kalau yang lain tahu!" Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan kejam, membuat temannya itu sesak napas. Setelah diyakininya Naruto menganggukkan kepala, barulah ia melepaskan bungkamannya dan kembali meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Lemas lagi.

"Kutuan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ah, lebai kau." Naruto kini berkata dengan suara yang lebih dipelankan. Namun cengiran tak juga lepas dari wajah kecoklatannya.

"Aku mati... Aku mati... Aku mati... Aku mati..." hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya menerawang kosong. Seperti orang stress saja. Padahal hanya masalah binatang-kecil-berkaki-enam-yang-berjalan-di-atas-kepala. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Ckckck. Binatang itu bisa dimusnahkan, kau tahu? Ada banyak cara sebetulnya."

Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan Naruto kali ini. Ia masih saja memandang kosong ke depan sambil bergumam 'aku mati... aku mati...'. Yang merasa tidak dihiraukan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, memerhatikan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei.

KRIIING!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid 9D langsung berhamburan keluar. Naruto yang memang sudah sangat lapar juga berdiri, berniat untuk ke kantin dan memesan ramen 3 porsi. Mie berkuah itu sudah memenuhi otaknya saat dirasakannya ada yang menarik tubuhnya. Ia menoleh. Di belakang, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menarik tangan Naruto. Mukanya pucat dan pias. Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke atap sekolah. Disana memang tempat yang paling sepi dan sejuk. Biasanya Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya yang paling malas, suka tidur disitu. Tapi ketika dibangun sebuah tempat bernama 'UKS' dengan kasur yang begitu empuknya, entah kenapa makhluk yang satu itu tidak pernah kelihatan lagi.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ingat, Naruto Uzumaki. Anda tidak boleh dan DILARANG KERAS menyebarkan berita ini ke orang lain. Bahkan semut sekalipun."

"Hah?" Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya sudah lemot terdiam sebentar. 3 detik kemudian barulah cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Ooooh. Tentang kutu?"

Namun ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah memasang death glare, cowok kuning itu lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" cowok berambut pantat ayam itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Tidak pernah kudengar dalam sejarah Uchiha ada salah satu anggotanya yang berkutu!"

"Berarti kau antik, Teme." Naruto nyengir. Sasuke hanya memandang sebal sebelum kembali merutuk.

"Kan bisa disembuhkan." cowok jabrik itu melangkah maju. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada anak-anak yang berseliweran di lapangan. Sasuke mengerjap. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekat ke Naruto dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa? Apa caranya? Kau harus beritahu aku!" Sasuke mengguncang keras badan Naruto. Bahkan saking paniknya Sasuke lupa untuk mencari solusi agar binatang ini pergi dari rambutnya. Yang merasa tersiksa hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari sang kapten basket di hadapannya ini.

"Ada banyak sebenarnya. Sebagian—Ouch! mudah, sebagian lagi sulit. Aku pernah mendengar..."

"Sudah jangan bertele-tele. Kau mau bantu aku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Sang pemilik mata biru hanya bisa mengeluh pelan. Ini sih bukan permintaan, tapi paksaan, batinnya sebal.

"Iya, iya." dan TING! Terlintas sebuah pikiran di benak Naruto. "Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Cih, bikin susah!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Namun karena ia sangat-sangat ingin menghilangkan benda berjalan di kepalanya ini, akhirnya cowok itu menoleh dan bertanya. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus menraktirku ramen selama seminggu—tidak! Sebulan penuh! Mau?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Dasar maniak makan, batinnya. Heran, kenapa dia tidak gendut-gendut sih? Ingin rasanya melihat Naruto yang berbadan Chouji, si maniak keripik kentang. Perut Naruto itu seperti gentong saja. Sebetulnya permintaan Naruto itu bisa dilaksanakannya. Sangat bisa malah, mengingat ia adalah keturunan keluarga konglomerat yang kaya.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus membantuku menghilangkan benda sialan ini. Deal?" cowok bermata onyx itu mengacungkan kelingking kanannya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh cowok jabrik di depannya. Sebuah perjanjian terjalin sudah.

"DEAL!"

"Dan satu lagi," Sasuke menarik kerah belakang Naruto yang baru saja akan berjalan ke bawah, membuat orang itu kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak dan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Kalau ada satupun yang mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak segan-segan mencekikmu sampai mati."

Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V. "Tenang Temee aku bisa dipercaya!"

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan ke bawah, menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang sudah mulai berbunyi. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

**-TBC-**

_Apa sajakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk membantu Sasuke menghilangkan kutu rambutnya? Bagaimana caranya? Berhasilkah? Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaaa *dilempar kuda nil*_

_hehehe. Fic ini idenya muncul begitu aja pas saya ngeliat acara yang-memuat-tentang-binatang-entah-apa-namanya di salah satu channel TV. Nah, ngejelasin tentang kutu. dan TING! Bagaimana kalau saya membuat Sasuke menderita kutuan? kekeke *dihajar massa*. _

_Review pleeaaase *puppy eyes no jutsu* fic ini bakalan ancur kalo ga ada masukan dari teman-teman dan para senpai semuaa. Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah ataupun miss typo. Tidak disengaja :p_

_Oke, see you in the next chapter! _


	2. Mission 1

_Yak, chapter 2! Akan menjadi fic terakhir sebelum hiatus sementara karena akan mulai mid-test. Jadi mohon maaf kalo update chapter abis ini agak lama. Happy reading :)_

_Summary__ : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. __Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! MISSION ONE.  
_

_Warning__ : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION ONE:**

**Put Your Hand on My Hair**

**---**

TOK TOK TOK

"Temeeee! Kau ada di dalam?"

Sebuah suara cempreng memecah keheningan di salah satu rumah perumahan Uchiha. Ada apakah? Tunggu, terlihat ada sesuatu yang kuning di depan pintu. Yak, itu Naruto. Ia sudah janji untuk membantu temannya yang satu itu untuk membasmi kutu rambutnya. Dengan bayaran traktiran ramen selama sebulan, diminta apa saja si jabrik ini pasti mau. Memang sudah dasarnya perut gentong sih. Kali ini ia datang tanpa membawa persiapan apa-apa. Apakah yang mau dilakukannya?

Ups. Mari kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Naruto masih menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu. Namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumah itu. Itachi sedang pergi entah kemana bersama geng anehnya. Dimana Sasuke? O-ow itu dia. Sedang mendengkur dengan manisnya di atas sofa. Sebuah majalah otomotif yang terbuka menutupi wajahnya, naik turun seiring irama nafasnya. Jelas sekali ia tak mengetahui kalau Naruto kini sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap di depan pintu rumah.

"Hu-uh! Kemana sih si Teme itu? Masa ngambek cuma gara-gara aku telat?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mengambil ponsel kesayangannya dari saku celana. Ponsel itu sudah butut sekali sebenarnya, keluaran 9 tahun yang lalu. Turunan dari orang tuanya. Namun masih bisa dipakai walau sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman. Sedikit sekali kan orang yang memakai ponsel hitam berantena yang mirip walkie-talkie seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak berniat untuk menggantinya walaupun dalam segi keuangan sudah pasti cukup. Cowok bermata biru itu kini sedang memainkan jarinya di keypad, dan kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Nut... nut... nut...

_-meanwhile-_

ADA AYAM MAKAN TOMAT OOOI! THERE IS CHICKEN EATING TOMATO OOOI! AYAMNYA GANTENG TOMATNYA ENAK UUOOUUOO…

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka setengah matanya sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja, mencari sebuah benda yang masih bergetar dan mengeluarkan ringtone aneh —dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak berniat menggantinya—. Aha! Ini dia. Cowok itu meraih handphonenya, iPhone 3G keluaran terbaru. Ponsel kedua minggu ini, setelah Nokia Express Music 5800. Ia memencet sebuah tombol sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan menjawab dengan enggan.

"Hoahm— ya?"

"_TEMEE! KAU DIMANA SIH?! AKU JAMURAN NIH NUNGGU DISINI! __CEPETAN BUKAIN PINTU!!"_

Sasuke menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga. Wow. Berapa oktaf ya tadi?

"Iya, iya. Aku kesana."

KLIK!

Ia memutuskan hubungan telepon dan mendudukkan diri. Cowok itu terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan nyawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan enggan dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke pintu depan. Sasuke membuka pintu dan langsung diserbu oleh Naruto yang berlari masuk.

"Heh jelek, kemana aja sih? Aku nungguin lama tadi. Di luar panas lagi! Tega sekali sih! Seharusnya itu, sebagai sahabat yang baik harus tanggap kalau salah satu temannya itu bla... Bla... Bla..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ocehan ketiga yang ia dengar hari ini. Cowok itu menutup pintu depan dan berjalan ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengoceh tak jelas.

"Terus kau tuh... Eh WOI! Kok ninggalin sih? Tunggu-tunggu!"

Makhluk kuning itu berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang kini tengah menaiki tangga, menuju ke atap rumahnya. Err— sebenarnya tempat itu tidak bisa dibilang atap, hanya dataran yang berada di atas rumah. Lantainya dilapisi keramik putih dan tak ada atapnya. Luasnya lumayan besar, mungkin sama dengan luas sebuah kelas di Konoha JHS. Berada di atas lantai 3 rumah Sasuke. Tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri dan beristirahat.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Ah, ternyata cuaca sudah lumayan sejuk. Ia melangkah keluar dari tangga, membiarkan panas menyambut kakinya yang tak beralas. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ujung dari tempat itu, yang dibatasi oleh pagar. Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut hitamnya sementara ia menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana. Sementara itu dari belakang muncul Naruto.

"Teme, mau mulai kapan?"

Sasuke berbalik. Cowok itu kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mata onyx bertemu biru langit.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto nyengir. "Nah, sekarang kau coba berbalik dan duduk."

"Untuk?" cowok berambut pantat ayam itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sudahlah... Ayo cepat!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti perintah Naruto meski masih dengan terheran-heran, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Ia berbalik dan duduk sila. Cowok itu mencoba menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan temannya yang satu itu. Tapi Naruto menyeringai dan segera memegang kepalanya, memutarnya kembali ke depan. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia bersedekap.

"Dobe, mau apa si—OUCH! Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?!" Sasuke menepak tangan Naruto yang sedang menarik rambutnya. Yang tangannya ditepak kini memajukan bibirnya.

"Mukulnya jangan keras-keras kenapa? Aku lagi mencoba buat mencari kutu yang berjalan-jalan di rambutmu! Sabarlah sedikit!"

"Hah?" Sasuke membalikkan kepala."Kau? Mencari makhluk kecil berjalan di rambut yang sebegini banyak?" Ia memegang ujung rambutnya yang menjuntai di depan telinga sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Baka."

"Kan aku mencoba, Teme!" Naruto memberengut kesal. "Mau dibantu tidak sih? Lagian kan aku punya mata dan aku yakin mata itu bisa melihat kalau ada sesuatu yang bergerak di rambutmu!"

"Huh." cowok bermata onyx itu memutar bola matanya kesal. Tapi apa boleh buat? Siapa tahu si baka ini punya keberuntungan, pikirnya. Maka ia membalik kembali kepalanya dan membiarkan tangan kecoklatan Naruto bermain di rambutnya. Sesekali kegiatan itu diwarnai oleh gerutuan Sasuke yang kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik begitu keras. Atau malah tercabut. Yang merasa melakukan hanya bisa cengar-cengir sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Hey, Teme."

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab ogah-ogahan. Tadi ia hampir saja tidur kalau si kuning ini tidak memanggil dan membuyarkan semua rasa kantuknya.

"Aku rasa... Sang kutu sudah meninggalkan jejak."

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Ano... Ini ada telur yang..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah keburu menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"A-APA?! Ah, jangan bercanda kau." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya tak percaya.

'_cuma khayalan... Cuma khayalan...' _Batinnya dalam hati. Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya sementara Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjukkan wajah watadosnya.

"Benar kok! Coba kau berbalik sebentar. Aku ambilkan."

Sasuke akhirnya berbalik. Ia meringis kesakitan saat dirasakannya Naruto menarik —atau lebih tepatnya mencabut— satu helai rambutnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang ditemukan Naruto. Sang rambut jabrik kini tengah meletakkan helaian rambutnya di lantai. Sasuke memerhatikan dengan seksama. Rambut itu sekilas tampak sama. Lurus. Namun bila diperhatikan, bisa terlihat ada satu jendolan kecil di tengahnya. Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Cowok itu berpaling ke Naruto sambil menunjuk jendolan itu dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ini?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ah, bukan telur kali. Hanya kotoran. Kau berlebihan." Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali bersedekap. Tampangnya kembali ia buat se-cool mungkin. Cowok itu berusaha menyembunyikan jantungnya yang sudah dag-dig-dug dari tadi.

"Tapi ini hidup." Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian cowok itu berjalan ke arah belakang dan kembali dengan sebuah kerikil kecil di tangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, sebagai isyarat agar temannya itu berbalik. Kemudian mereka menundukkan kepala, mendekat ke arah helaian rambut itu dan Naruto menimpakan kerikil yang tadi di bawanya pada jendolan itu dengan perlahan.

CTEK!

Terdengar suara kecil. Seperti ada yang pecah.

.

Dan muka sang Uchiha langsung berubah pucat.

"Kau dengar?" Naruto melemparkan kerikilnya ke belakang. "Dia hidup. Dan aku sudah membunuhnya tadi."

Sasuke terpaku diam. Ia memegangi rambut dengan kedua tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak," ia mundur perlahan. Mukanya pucat dan matanya terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ampun, batinnya. Lebai sekali temannya yang satu itu.

"Hei, Dobe." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang innocent. "Kau sudah membunuhnya kan? Kau... Tadi sudah membunuh telur itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega.

"Fuuuh. Untung saja. Makasih, Dobe." ia memamerkan cengiran langkanya. Sementara itu Naruto tiba-tiba terpaku diam. Seperti teringat sesuatu. Berkali-kali ia terlihat mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkan kembali. Mulutnya membuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Tak lama kemudian membuka lagi, namun langsung ditutup lagi. Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan itu memasang tampang heran. "Woy," ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan ke depan mata Naruto. "Halooo. Kau kenapa sih? Lapar?"

"Ano... Sebenarnya..." cowok jabrik itu memainkan ujung jarinya sambil menunduk. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Hinata, teman sekelas mereka yang pendiam dan gugupan. Gerakan itu adalah gerakan yang paling sering dilakukan oleh rambut kuning di depannya ini. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu.

"Di rambutmu masih ada—err... telurnya."

Sasuke terlihat agak terkejut. Namun ia segera mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan memasang tampang cool seperti biasa. "Berapa? Kalau sedikit nanti biar kucari sendiri."

Namun cowok jabrik yang berada di hadapannya itu menggeleng. "Lumayan banyak," ia memainkan ujung bajunya. "50 mungkin ada."

"HAH?!" sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya lebih jauh lagi. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lamakah sang kutu menetap di rambutnya? Ia melotot kaget dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Yang diguncang hanya bisa pasrah. "50?! Kau gila ya? Carikan, cepat! Kau mau bantu kan?! Oh Kami-sama..." cowok berbalik dengan gusar. Sementara itu Naruto bersungut-sungut.

'_akhirnya aku lagi yang kena.' _Batinnya sebal. Namun ia tetap mengarahkan tangannya dan memilin-milin rambut orang di depannya, mencari titik-titik putih yang bersarang di sana. Yah, karena sudah berjanji apa boleh buat. Lagipula nanti ia akan ditraktir mie ramen. Ah, mie ramen! Naruto mengembangkan cengirannya.

"YOSH!! Untuk mie ramen!!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Dasar rakus, batinnya.

Sementara itu di bawah, Itachi sudah pulang rupanya. Cowok itu menggeser pintu rumah dan melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sendal-yang-biasa-dipakai-di-dalam-rumah. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat sebelum menghempaskan diri di sofa. Kakak dari Sasuke itu bersender sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangun dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kulkas, membiarkan hawa dingin menyeruak menyentuh kulitnya. Itachi melongok ke dalam kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dan kemudian menuangkannya ke sebuah gelas kaca. Cowok itu menutup kulkas sebelum meneguk air dingin di gelas genggamannya. Air dingin mengalir turun, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Aah segarnyaa..." ia menggumam sebelum meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa. Namun kemudian ia terdiam sejenak dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

...

"Kemana perginya orang-orang?" oala. Itachi baru menyadari kalau rumah itu kosong sekali. Cowok itu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. Ia mendorong kenop pintu ke bawah dan membuka pintunya.

"Ooooi kebo! Tidur a..."

SIIING...

Tidak ada orang. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. Semestinya Sasuke sudah pulang sekolah, batinnya. Kemana? Akhirnya cowok itu memilih untuk menjelajahi seluruh penjuru rumah. Mulai lantai 1 sampa lantai 3. dari dapur sampai kamar mandi. Tapi nihil. Tak ditemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itachi menunduk pasrah. Ia hampir saja akan turun ke lantai 1 lagi kalau tidak melihat sebuah tangga yang mengarah pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, Aku belum melihat di atap! Sang sulung Uchiha itu menjentikkan jari dan kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

"AUW! Dobe! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Pelan-pelan sedikit napa?!"

"Ehehe. Iya maaf-maaf. Kaunya juga sih, tidak mau diam."

KRIEET

Itachi membuka pintu perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kaki dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu. Dan matanya tertumpu pada 2 manusia yang sedang duduk menggelosor di lantai. Itachi tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ditemukan juga. Cowok itu melangkah ingin menemui mereka berdua sebelum berhenti dan menatap keduanya dengan heran.

Yang di depan —dan ia yakini sebagai Sasuke—, duduk bersila menghadap ke depan dengan tangan bersedekap dan sibuk berbicara, entah apa yang diomongkannya. Di belakangnya, ada bocah berambut kuning yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sebangku Sasuke, Naruto, sedang terlihat memainkan rambut Sasuke sambil bersungut-sungut. Melihat adegan itu, otaknya langsung mengarah pada acara Discovery Channel yang ia tonton kemarin. Tentang kebiasaan tingkah laku salah satu jenis binatang yang suka mengambili sesuatu dari punggung teman lainnya, kemudian memakan sesuatu itu. Itachi nyengir.

"Monyet."

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar ada orang bicara spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melongo sejenak melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang nyengir berdiri tak jauh di depan mereka. Naruto langsung salah tingkah dan menurunkan tangan dari rambut Sasuke sementara sang Uchiha membelalak kaget.

"A-aniki?!"

"Sudah mau berevolusi lagi, eh?" Itachi berjalan mendekat. Seringai lebar masih melekat jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah dengar otoutoku yang keren ini ternyata bercita-cita dari monyet. Tidak disangka..."

"B-bukan Itachi Nii-san, sebenarnya itu— err..." kali ini Naruto yang berbicara. Namun omongannya berhenti tatkala ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah memasang tatapan kau-bilang-aku-cekek sambil menggerakkan tangannya, seperti memotong leher. Cowok kuning itu menelan ludahnya sebelum mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

"Sokka... Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Itachi memasang tampang menyelidik sambil menahan senyum. Geli sendiri ia melihat muka adiknya sudah semerah tomat sementara Naruto melirik-lirik gelisah.

"Aku turun! Ayo Dobe!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia memalingkan muka sambil menyeret Naruto dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah tangga. Mereka berdua melewati pintu dan Sasuke menutupnya dengan suara BRAK! yang keras. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti monyet." sang sulung Uchiha itu mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dan ia melenggang santai ke arah pintu dan turun ke bawah.

**:MISSION ONE: **

**-FAILED-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Coratcoret si anakecil :**

_Hiyeeee. Gomen for the late update *ditimpuk tomat* baru bisa online sekarang sih hehe. Oh iya, saya bentar lagi mau menghadapi mid-test :O makanya buat chapter depan bakalan diupdate telat soalnya hiatus dulu selama kurang lebih 3 mingguan. Belom kegiatan eskul yang seabreg O.o tapi nanti diupdate kok, jadi tunggu saja *siapa juga yang mau nunggu?*_

_Oh iya, sekalian minta saran dari para readers semua cara buat ngilangin kutu. Siapatau bisa menambah inspirasi jadi cerita ini ga cepet selese hehe. Mau minta maaf juga kalo ada miss typo, ga disengaja suer :p_

_Tolong doanya ya semuanyaa biar bisa ngelewatin mid-test dan dapat nilai bagus AMIIN ^o^ soalnya kalo mid-testnya gagal, bakalan ada kemungkinan saya ga bisa maen di FFn lagi :(_

_Review pleaase and see you in the next chapter!_


	3. Mission 2

_Chapter 3 finally updated! Setelah melawan WB yang dengan ganas menyerang, akhirnya saya berhasil untuk menulis lagi. Oke, enjoy :)_

_Summary__ : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. __Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Mission two COMPLETED. A bit Sasusaku inside!_

_Warning__ : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION TWO:**

**Five Times a Day**

**---**

Sekolah Konoha JHS kini sedang hiruk pikuk. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dan anak-anak langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menyerbu keluar. Namun, dimanakah gerangan sang Uchiha bungsu berambut pantat ayam yang satu itu?

"Salahmu! Aku jadi diledek monyet terus sama baka Aniki! Salahmu!"

"Heh Teme, aku kan hanya membantu. Tidak ada yang jamin kan kalau itu berhasil? Lagipula aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan sebagian besar telur di rambut menyebalkanmu itu!"

"Baka. Kalau induknya saja tidak ketemu mau menyingkirkan telur sebanyak apapun juga tidak ada gunanya!"

Aha! Itu dia mereka berdua. Sedang beradu argumen di atap sekolah, tempat paling sepi di Konoha JHS. Di tempat ini Sasuke tidak perlu takut omongannya didengar oleh murid lain, karena jarang sekali orang yang datang kesini. Jadi ia bisa bebas meluapkan emosinya pada makhluk kuning didepannya itu. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat marah. Cowok itu mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal dan membuang muka. Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memberengut sebal pada cowok di hadapannya.

"Terus aku harus gimana, Teme?"

"Entah." Sasuke menjawab ogah-ogahan. Otaknya masih sibuk berpikir tentang cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar makhluk menyebalkan di rambutnya itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara mie kuah yang diseruput.

"Ayam," Naruto akhirnya berbicara. Yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil mendengus kesal. Enak saja aku dipanggil ayam, batin Sasuke tidak suka.

"Kau keramas berapa kali sehari?"

"Erm..." Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke atas sambil mengacungkan dua jari. "Dua. Satu pagi satu sore."

Naruto mengangkat alis tak percaya. "Setiap hari?"

Yang ditanya nyengir. "Tidak juga sih. Kalau aku lagi malas atau sibuk, palingan hanya satu kali."

"Naaaaaah." sang cowok bermata biru melebarkan cengiran khasnya. "Coba kau tambahkan frekuensi keramasmu itu. menjadi—err..." Naruto memajukan bibir dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tiga—bukan! Lima kali sehari!"

Sasuke melotot. "HAH?! Gila kau. Berapa jam sekali aku harus keramas?" cowok itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waktu mandi pagi, pukul 2 waktu sepulang sekolah, jam 4 waktu mandi sore, jam 6 petang dan sebelum tidur. Gampang kan?"

"Gampang? Gundulmu. Memangnya aku punya waktu luang seberapa banyak sampai bisa keramas 2 jam sekali begitu? Lagipula kan aku tidak selalu ingat, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan." cowok bermata onyx itu membalikkan badan dan mengeluarkan handphonennya dari saku celana. Dan kemudian jari-jari tangannya mulai lincah bermain di layar iPhone 3G tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke spontan menjentikkan jari.

"AHA!"

Cowok itu langsung merebut handphone Sasuke. Ia berlari ke belakang dan terlihat mengutak-atik hp tersebut. Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Naruto dengan tidak suka.

"DOBE! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hpku? Sini kembalikan, cepat!"

"Tunggu sebentaaar." Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya dengan lincah bermain di layarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum puas dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja memandang sebal.

"Nih!" ia menyodorkan kembali handphone itu pada pemiliknya dan langsung disambar dengan paksa. "Aku beri alarm. jam 6 pagi, 2 siang, 4 sore, dan 6 petang. Untuk yang sebelum tidur aku yakin kau pasti tidak perlu diingatkan lagi."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. "Err— oke. Tapi kau yakin pasti berhasil?" ia memandang Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah alis. Yang dipandang kini memamerkan cengiran lebarnya lagi dan mengacungkan kedua jempol.

"Coba dulu saja! Aku yakin pasti berhasil!"

.

.

.

SREEEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser. Kemudian terlihat sesosok tubuh jangkung cowok yang memasuki rumah. Ah, itu Sasuke. Ia berjalan ogah-ogahan ke dalam rumah. Semua aktivitas yang tadi cowok itu lakukan di sekolah memang sangat menguras tenaga.

Cowok bermata onyx itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Tanpa melepas tas sekolahnya dan jaket biru dongker yang masih terpakai. Badannya serasa rontok semua setelah mengayuh sepeda di hari yang panas seperti ini. Rasanya setelah badannya bertemu dengan sofa nan empuk ini, ia tak mau lepas lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Cowok itu hampir saja tertidur kalau tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berada di kantong celananya bergetar.

PETOK! AYAM MAKAN TOMAT MENCET TOMBOL ALARM PETOK! ADA ALARM PETOK!

Sasuke mengambil iPhone 3Gnya dengan malas. Ditatapnya layar itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan melengos kesal.

'Misi menghilangkan kutu! Ayo sekarang keramas Teme! Biar hewan itu K.O!'

Kira-kira begitulah bacaan pesan dari alarm yang baru saja berbunyi tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat-sangat-sangat malas keramas sekarang. Berhubung ia baru pulang dan masih sangat lelah. Namun karena Sasuke benar-benar ingin kutu di rambutnya itu pergi, maka ia berusaha menepis rasa malas itu.

Cowok itu kini sedang melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang disampirkan di bahu kanan. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Ada orang di dalam. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Aniki! Jangan lama-lama di dalam!"

"BYUR— iya sabaaar!" terdengar suara orang menyahut dari dalam, diiringi deburan air. Sasuke memutar matanya kesal. Ia bersedekap sambil bersender ke lemari di dekat pintu. Barulah setelah 5 menit berlalu, pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan tampaklah Itachi, dengan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana selutut hitam yang masih agak basah. Sasuke yang menyadari kalau kakaknya sudah keluar langsung berdiri dan nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi. Itachi mengangkat alis.

"Ngapain?"

Yang ditanya memutar bola matanya. "Berenang. Ya keramas lah!"

Dan BLAM! Pintu kamar mandipun ditutup. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

BYUR! Sasuke mengguyur rambut hitamnya dengan air. Panas dan gerah yang sedari tadi dideritanya hilang sudah. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Berguna juga ternyata keramas di siang bolong seperti ini. Bikin segar. Dan tak lama kemudian ia segera keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya memakai handuk dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di depan jendela. Ia sengaja membiarkan angin sore membelai rambut hitamnya yang baru setengah kering. Kedua matanya mengawasi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan depan rumahnya. Ya, setiap sore pasti begitu. Sasuke sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang dia tunggu. Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Setiap sore, di depan rumahnya pasti akan lewat sepasang anak-ibu yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Anak itu perempuan, berkuncir 2 dan berumur sekitar 6 tahun. Ia berlari dan tertawa sepanjang jalan dengan sang ibu mengikuti di belakangnya, sambil membawa semangkok bubur.

"Okaasan..."

Hey, siapa bilang cowok keren tidak bisa merindukan ibunya? Sasuke selalu mengingat ibunya ketika melihat sepasang anak-ibu yang sekarang masih berada di jalan depan rumahnya itu. Ya, kalau saja Yang-di-Atas-Sana tidak mengambil nyawa sang ibu ketika melahirkan adik pertama Sasuke—yang juga tidak selamat—, mungkin sekarang ia akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih, mengingat ayahnya juga sudah mendahului mereka, setahun sebelum sang ibu pergi. Tahun ini, jika masih ada adik Sasuke genap berumur 6 tahun. Makanya, ia gemar mengawasi sepasang ibu-anak itu. Rasanya seperti melihat ibu dan juga calon adiknya. Bagi seseorang yang merindukan sang ibu, melihat pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah cukup meng—...

PETOK! AYAM MAKAN TOMAT MENCET TOMBOL ALARM PETOK! ADA ALARM PETOK!

.

Dan kenyamanan sang Uchiha terganggu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Cowok itu melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul 4 tepat. Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu. Ia menghela napas panjang dan bangun dari duduknya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Itachi sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Majalah otomotif superbesar yang ia baca seakan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Cowok itu menghentikan membaca sejenak tatkala ia dengar pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka dan muncul suara langkah kaki keluar dari situ. Namun Itachi tidak menurunkan posisi majalah yang sedang ia baca, menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat arah jalan sang adik tercinta. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, hanya meyakini kalau yang keluar itu Sasuke—bukan setan—saja sudah cukup.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Mau kemana?"

Sang rambut pantat ayam berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik sebal pada Itachi.

_Sudah jelas-jelas bawa handuk begini, masih juga ditanya?_

Yah, sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau Itachi sama sekali tidak melihat padanya. Tetapi Sasuke sudah keburu malas untuk menjawab, maka ia melanjutkan berjalan sambil menjawab asal.

"Mau ke warung."

"Ke warung?" gumam Itachi, masih tidak berpaling pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Dan—sekali lagi— tanpa tanpa memalingkan wajah dari majalah otomotif di depannya, ia berseru.

"Sasuke! Nitip gula ya, persediaan kita sudah habis!"

.

Ah, kepolosan sang kakak pun lagi-lagi berulah.

BLAM! Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Itachi. Dan juga tidak peduli, tentunya. Maka cowok itu segera memulai aktivitas keramasnya, tidak mau buang-buang waktu.

5 menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Dan tampaklah Sasuke, dengan rambut hitam basah yang acak-acakan. Maka Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Itachi yang mengikuti. Cowok itu baru membalikkan badan ketika menyadari kalau Itachi masih juga memandanginya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Gulanya?" Itachi menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Mau aku taruh dapur. Sudah beli, kan? Atau kau lupa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

_Gula? __Memang di kamar mandi ada yang jualan gula?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa deeh." sang kakak berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku keheranan dan mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Sasuke. "Tadi kau ke warung kan? Aku nitip gula. Ingat tidak?"

"Hah? Siapa yang ke warung? Memang ada yang nitip? Tidak, tidak ingat." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apakah otak Itachi sudah mulai kehabisan baterai? "Kata siapa?"

"Tadi kan kamu sendiri yang bilang. Gimana sih?" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah mulai pikun ya?"

"Tidak, aku kan tadi ke kamar mandi. Kau saja kali telinganya aneh. Sudah aku mau ke kamar."

Dan Sasuke ngelonyor pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Gulanya?"

.

.

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 57 menit. Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan handphone kesayangannya sambil tiduran di kasur. 3 buah tomat tergeletak pasrah di sebelahnya, menunggu untuk dikonsumsi. Sang pemakan tomat kini sedang asyik memainkan game. Bersantai di waktu yang seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Tetapi lagi-lagi ketenangan ini terganggu.

PETOK! AYAM MAKAN TOMAT MENCET TOMBOL ALARM PETOK! ADA ALARM PETOK!

Hampir saja cowok itu membanting handphonenya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi aktivitasnya harus diganggu oleh keharusan keramas. Apalagi sekarang sudah jam 6 petang.

Tetapi Sasuke segera ingat dengan binatang berkaki enam yang menghuni rambutnya. Nanti kalau binatang itu berkembang biak bagaimana? Kalau aku sudah menikah dan punya anak apakah kutu itu juga akan menggerayangi rambut istri dan anakku? Bagaimana dengan cucuku nanti? Apakah semua keturunanku nanti akan punya kutu? Akan dicap apa aku nanti kalau ketahuan menjabat sebagai nenek moyang yang menularkan kutu pada—

Oke, khayalan Uchiha memang selalu tinggi.

Jadi, untuk mengusir semua pikiran tentang keturunan dan kutu yang tiba-tiba melintas melewati benaknya, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kini keadaan di rumah besar Uchiha itu sunyi senyap. Yah, beginilah suasana rumah Sasuke di malam hari. Rumah yang relatif besar namun hanya diisi dua orang kakak-beradik. Kalau satu tidur atau tak ada di rumah, tempat ini pasti seperti rumah kosong.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Cowok itu kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menuangkan segayung air dingin ke rambutnya. Dan bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Sungguh, air itu seperti baru dimasukkan ke kulkas. Entah ada apa namun airnya serasa 2 kali lebih dingin daripada air yang biasa. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca?

Selesai keramas, Sasuke segera rebahan di tempat tidur. Tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan membasahi kasur. Kepalanya pusing mendadak. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk langsung tidur. Tetapi Sasuke merasa melupakan sesuatu. Cowok itu berusaha untuk tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian cowok itu bangkit terduduk.

.

Ia harus keramas LAGI.

.

Sasuke melupakan keharusan keramasnya yang terakhir. Sebelum tidur. Badannya seperti sudah rontok semua rasanya. Tetapi ya harus bagaimana lagi? Maka dengan terhuyung-huyung cowok itu bangkit berdiri dan menyambar handuk yang masih basah. Rambutnya yang hitam legam masih meneteskan air. Terang saja, ia sudah keramas tadi. Kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

**Esok hari, Konoha JHS.**

"Teme. Teme! TEMEEE!!"

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke mengerjap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menoleh pada Naruto. Di depan, terdengar Kakashi sedang menerangkan tentang aljabar. Tetapi tak ada satupun angka yang bisa masuk ke dalam kepala Sasuke saat itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Entah. Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali."

"Mungki—"

BRAK!

"Yak, anak-anak. Pelajaran kita sampai disini dulu. Tolong jangan ada yang keluar karena Sarutobi-sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk. Sekian dari saya, dan terima kasih."

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya begitu mendengar buku yang diletakkan dengan kasar ke atas meja. Itu Kakashi. Mungkin ia jengkel karena banyak anak muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan tentang aljabar darinya. Guru itu langsung keluar kelas.

"Huh! Dasar guru galak. Baru begitu su—"

"Oh iya." kepala Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari arah pintu. Jantung Naruto sudah mau copot saja rasanya. Baru sekali diomongin, udah muncul orangnya. Benar-benar sial nasib Naruto saat itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, ikut saya ke ruang guru."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Ayo, Sasuke." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk beranjak. Yang diajak terpaksa harus mengikuti. Maka Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu, diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya sebatas teman kelompok. Jadi Sasuke tidak begitu mengenal Sakura. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dalam diam. Namun baru setengah jalan, Sasuke merasa kepalanya pening. Ia terhuyung ke pinggir dan bersender pada tembok sambil memegangi dahinya yang sakit. Pusing sekali rasanya. Dunia seperti berputar. Sakura yang notabene adalah anak PMR langsung ambil tindakan begitu melihatnya. Matanya menyiratkan kecemasan. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan menahan tubuh cowok itu agar tidak limbung.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang malah tambah sakit. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai meluncur turun dari kedua pelipisnya. Memang, dari tadi pagi ia juga merasa kurang enak badan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Namun pusing itu berlanjut sampai ia tiba di sekolah. Tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke kepalanya sejak jam pertama.

"Ayo, aku bawa ke UKS ya?" Sakura mengamit tangan Sasuke dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memapah tubuh Sasuke menuju UKS. Yang dipapah hanya bisa menurut. Tetapi sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malu saat itu. Sangat. Gengsi sekali rasanya, seorang Uchiha sakit di tengah jalan dan dibantu oleh seorang cewek? Ah, lebih baik nyebur sumur. Tetapi bagaimana? Kepalanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian semua menjadi hitam. Gelap.

.

.

.

"Nng..." Sasuke berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama pingsan. Yang jelas semuanya putih saat itu. Samar-samar tercium bau obat yang agak menyengat. Ah, UKS. Ia ingat sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dirinya dipapah oleh Sakura menuju tempat ini. Tak lama kemudian cowok itu berusaha bangun dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha untuk menemukan sang rambut pink.

Dan itu dia, sedang tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidur Sasuke dengan kepala yang dibaringkan di atas kasur sambil ditenggelamkan ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Tubuhnya naik turun seirama napasnya. Sasuke refleks menjauh. Jujur, ia tak pernah sebegitu dekatnya dengan perempuan. Kecuali ibunya, barangkali. Cowok itu selalu beranggapan kalau cewek itu merepotkan. Jadi jangan harap untuk melihat Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan cewek. Mengobrolpun rasanya jarang sekali.

Makanya, kejadian hari ini akan menjadi suasana baru. Seumur-umur Sasuke belum pernah dipapah ke UKS. Apalagi oleh seorang cewek. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke menganggap cewek itu tidak semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Yah, Sakura saja sih. Tidak tahu deh cewek lain di luar sana. Cowok itu mulai memandangi Sakura. Seringai kecil mulai menghiasi wajah stoicnya. Hey, kalau dilihat cewek ini juga tidak bu—.

"HOAHM—Sasuke? Sudah bangun?"

.

Dan Sasuke langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang baru saja saja lewat tadi.

.

"Hn." dipasangnya lagi muka cool kebanggaannya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertangkap basah memerhatikan cewek? Hancur sudah martabatnya.

Sakura menggosok matanya dan menguap pelan. "Eh, maaf aku ikut tertidur." cewek itu nyengir. "Habis ngantuk sekali. Masih pusing?"

"Lumayan." sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih. Tetapi—yah, sekali lagi. Gengsi. Cowok itu memalingkan muka dan melihat ke arah jam. Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia tertidur di sini. Maka cowok itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Hampir saja kakinya menyentuh lantai kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Jangan dulu! Kau masih belum sembuh benar. Istirahatlah lagi." Sakura mencengkram pergelangan Sasuke erat. Ia memaksa agar Sasuke kembali naik ke tempat tidur. Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ada cewek yang berani menyentuhnya. Apalagi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seperti ini. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Entah karena apa. Namun tentu saja, cowok itu tidak akan membiarkan Sakura membaca pikirannya. Maka ia memasang wajah juteknya seperti biasa.

"Apa sih? Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dirawat! Aku mau kembali ke kelas." sang rambut pantat ayam berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tetap tidak mau. Cewek itu malah menguatkan pegangannya. Kedua mata emeraldnya membeliak galak.

"Kalau aku bilang jangan ya jangan! Bisa tidak sih menurut? Demam tak akan bisa sembuh hanya dengan istirahat 30 menit, tahu!"

"Cih." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal. Kepalanya masih sakit saat ini. Dan ia yakin kalau berjalan dari UKS sampai kelas saja kepalanya pasti akan pecah. Maka cowok itu menaikkan kembali kakinya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"PMR apaan tuh, galak dan tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan pasiennya?"

"PMR yang bisa melarang pasiennya untuk melakukan hal yang malah membuat penyakit sang pasien tambah parah." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Sasuke membuang muka dengan jengkel. "Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini sampai sekolah berakhir!"

"Aku tidak sudi ditemani oleh cewek pink seperti kau. Hus, pergi sana!" cowok bermata onyx itu mengibaskan tangan.

"Heh, siapa juga yang mau menemani pantat ayam seperti kau? Kalau tidak disuruh oleh suster Rin, aku juga sekarang pasti sedang berada di kelas!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Jelas ia kesal. Sudah susah-susah memapah Sasuke ke sini. Ia sampai harus merelakan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk menemani cowok ini. Dan sekarang malah dihina? Ha-ha. Bagus sekali.

"Terserah kau lah." Sasuke memalingkan muka. Baru kali ini ia berdebat dengan cewek. Kan kalau Sakura nangis, pasti ia yang disalahkan. Lebih baik tidak membuat masalah deh. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar nama 'wonder woman'. Ia beranggapan kalau semua cewek itu pasti cengeng. Gampang tersinggung.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja di bagian kanan UKS. Kemudian ia kembali dengan secangkir air putih dan satu bungkus tablet penurun demam.

"Ini obatnya. Minum." Cewek itu menyodorkan gelas beserta obatnya yang diterima dengan ogah-ogahan oleh Sasuke. Cowok itu bergegas meminum obatnya sementara Sakura memerhatikan di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang merasa risih karena pandangan Sakura pun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia menyeringai. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha menderita demam? Apakah sang virus sudah mulai canggih, atau ketahanan tubuhmu menurun? Makan apa sih semalam?"

Sang Uchiha melirik sebal. "Tanya atau meledek sih?"

"Hei, jangan tersinggung dong. Kan aku cuma bertanya." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau ini pemarah ya?"

"Ya, ya... Apalah kata mulutmu."

"Iya, iya maaf." Sakura nyengir. Ia mengangkat dua jarinya, membentuk huruf V. "Memang kau ngapain sih kemarin? Hujan-hujanan?" lanjutnya. Cewek itu benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang telah membuat sang Uchiha menjadi terbaring di UKS seperti ini. Pasti hebat.

"Jangan bercanda. Kemarin tidak hujan. Aku keramas." entah karena apa, tetapi Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa yakin kalau Sakura pasti punya solusi yang pas untuk menghilangkan kutu di rambutnya itu. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali ini mengobrol dengan bebas. Mungkin karena firasat? Ikatan batin? Tampangnya yang meyakinkan? Atau... Ah, Sasuke sedang terlalu malas untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Keramas?" cewek di depannya memiringkan kepala. Memang apa salahnya dengan keramas? Tadi pagi juga aku keramas, batinnya heran. "Ada apa dengan keramas? Memang kau keramas berapa kali?"

Sasuke mengangkat kelima jarinya. "Lima kali."

.

Dan kedua mata emerald Sakura langsung membulat.

.

"Hah? Lima? Kau gila bukan?"

"Tidak. Masih waras. Itu semua karena perintah si Dobe." Sasuke memutar matanya kesal. Jelas masih waras. Ia juga masih tahu kalau 2 + 2 = 4.

"Naruto? Memang ada apa sih?"

Dan mengalirlah cerita tentang kutu dari mulut Sasuke. Mulai dari rasa gatal, asal-usul cap monyet dari kakaknya, sampai misi keramas yang kemarin Naruto berikan. Sakura mendengarkannya sembari mengangguk-ngangguk. Sesekali cewek itu menyela dan bertanya, dan Sasuke akan menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi. Semestinya, orang lain akan malu kalau membicarakan aib kepada orang lain. Apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenal. Tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasakan hal itu. Ia malah yakin kalau Sakura pasti punya usul yang lebih pas untuk menghilangkan kutu di rambutnya.

.

"Begitu."

5 menit kemudian, Sasuke selesai menceritakan kisahnya. Ia mundur ke belakang dan bersender pada bagian atas kasur. Lega rasanya bisa berbagi masalahnya pada orang lain. Cowok itu baru saja akan bertanya tentang solusi yang pas untuk menghilangkan kutu kalau saja ia tidak melihat Sakura yang sedang kesulitan menahan tawa di sebelahnya. Wajah cewek itu sampai merah.

Sasuke spontan memutar bola matanya.

.

Oh, great. Tambah lagi satu orang yang menertawakan nasibnya.

.

"Ketawa sana sepuasmu." cowok itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sungguh, saking inginnya mendapat solusi untuk menghilangkan kutu ia sampai lupa akan resiko menceritakan tentang dirinya yang berkutu pada orang lain. Siapapun pasti akan tertawa kalau mendengar ada seorang Uchiha yang berkutu bukan? Muka Sasuke sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Hmmph—jangan begitu lah Sasuke, maaf maaf." Sakura berusaha untuk menelan kembali keinginan tertawanya. Habis bagaimana? Mengetahui aib seorang Uchiha kalau ia berkutu adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. Namun cewek itu kasihan juga. Ia tahu, pasti adalah sebuah beban yang berat bagi Sasuke mengingat dirinya yang tenar dan populer. Pasti akan susah menyembunyikan rahasia kalau ia berkutu. Bahkan menerima kenyataanpun tidak mudah.

"Kau bisa kasih solusi tidak?"

"Err—" cewek berambut pink itu mengerinyitkan dahi. "Aku tahu sih, satu obat yang terkenal ampuh untuk membasmi kutu. Kau mau?"

"Yah, karena di kenyataan kau tidak sebodoh Naruto. Oke. Ampuh kan?"

"Yap. Besok aku bawakan." Sakura mengangguk mantap. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama Mr. Kutu menginap di rambut pantat ayammu?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa? Mau tertawa lagi?"

Cewek berambut pink di depannya spontan mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah muka Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah cowok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol. Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Tetapi paling tidak masih nyambung. Ia kira Sasuke adalah cowok menyebalkan yang suka meremehkan cewek, sesuai dengan gayanya yang cool dan cuek. Tetapi ternyata tidak juga. Sakura tersenyum senang. Nah, sekarang temannya bertambah satu.

"Tapi..." cewek bermata emerald itu menghentikan tawanya sejenak. Ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan memeriksa rambut hitamnya. Spontan jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang. Terlihat semburat merah kecil di kedua pipinya. Namun cowok itu segera mengontrol kembali ekspresinya. Ia kembali memasang tampang jutek dan menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari rambutnya.

"Apa sih?"

"Setelah kau keramas 5 kali sehari, apakah kutunya pergi?" Sakura kembali memeriksa rambut Sasuke. Dan tak lama kemudian cewek itu menggeleng pelan. Sasuke yang tidak tahu-menahu segera bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Masih ada telurnya, Sasuke."

.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan mencekik Naruto pulang sekolah nanti.

**MISSION TWO**

**:FAILED:**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hiyeeeh. __Akhirnya selese juga chap 3 *fiuh*. Saya sempet kena WB nih, rasanya maleeees banget nulis teh. Tetapi karena perjuangan yang sangat berat *ceila* akhirnya bisa jadi juga hehe. _

_Erm~ kok disini ada Sasusakunya? __Tadinya mah ga niat sama sekali buat masukin romance ke sini. Tapi yaudah deh, daripada garing :p lagi ga minat buat ngomong banyak-banyak. Yasudah, tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan mohon reviewnya yaaaa makasih :)_


	4. Mission 3 : Part One

_Chapter 4 is heeere! Hehe, gomen updatenya lamaaaa. Banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini. Susah buat nyempetin diri duduk di depan laptop sambil mikir tentang ide cerita. Ada aja yang musti dilakuin. Err, oke, enjoy please :)_

_Summary__ : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. __Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! __Mission three. _

_Warning__ : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION THREE:**

**Peditox's Power – part 1**

**---**

"Anak-anak, sekarang buka halaman 134 dan kerjakan latihan 6 dan 7."

Terdengar suara bariton dari laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja guru. Ia berjambang dan berambut agak jabrik. Namun keramahan tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyuman. Ya, Asuma memang guru yang disegani oleh kebanyakan murid Konoha JHS. Ia baik namun tegas. Cara mengajarnya pun bisa dibilang sangat santai. Guru itu juga cerdas, tentunya.

"Yaaaaaaah..."

Keluhan malas mulai terdengar dari sebagian murid kelas 9D. Mereka tidak terlalu suka memecahkan soal-soal fisika yang rumit dari buku. Lebih baik mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma tentang gaya dan kecepatan. Namun apa boleh buat? Sebentar lagi ada ujian kelulusan, dan mereka perlu dilatih untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang notabene berumus itu. Maka para siswa dengan ogah-ogahan mulai mengacak isi tas mereka atau menjulurkan tangan ke arah loker, mengambil buku latihan Fisika yang berhalaman 209 itu dan mulai sibuk dengan soal hitungannya masing-masing.

Kelakuan yang sama dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dan mengambil buku Fisikanya dengan kasar dari dalam tas, kemudian membantingnya ke atas meja. Memunculkan pandangan tidak suka dari Naruto yang kini sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya alih-alih terjepit oleh meja Sasuke yang bergeser karena bantingan buku tersebut.

"Teme! Bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih?" sang rambut kuning itu masih saja menggerutu sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak kemudian membuang muka ke arah jendela. Entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke malas sekali datang ke sekolah. Yah, memang biasanya juga seperti itu sih. Tapi kali ini seperti bertambah 2 kali lipat rasa malasnya. Lebih baik tiduran di dalam kamar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa daripada mengerjakan soal rumit di buku Fisika. Bukan sok pintar,—sebenarnya memang pintar—tetapi Sasuke memang tidak suka mengerjakan soal seperti itu. Dari dulu. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjadi pintar seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepala. Memandangi sahabatnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Sasuke membuka halaman 134 di buku Fisikanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal sambil bergumam. "Tidak. Hanya malas."

Naruto angkat bahu sebelum akhirnya berpaling dan menatap nanar ke arah buku cetak Fisikanya yang tergeletak pasrah di laci meja. Nah, kalau yang ini lain. Sasuke malas mengerjakan karena memang tidak suka dan merasa sudah pasti bisa menguasai materi yang ditanyakan dalam soal. Tetapi Naruto malas mengerjakan karena ia memang malas dan tidak bisa mengerjakan. Sungguh simple untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang otaknya pas-pasan.

Kesemuanya sedang berkutat dengan soal masing-masing ketika Asuma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah silinder kecil berwarna putih serta pemantik api dari dalamnya. Satu lagi, Asuma adalah perokok berat. Tak ada hari-harinya yang dilewatkan tanpa merokok. Sebenarnya di Konoha JHS ada peraturan yang tak mengizinkan satu warga sekolah pun untuk merokok di lingkungan sekolah. Asuma yang selalu menaati peraturan dipastikan tahu akan hal itu. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk merokok bahkan di lingkungan sekolah sekalipun.

"Kalian kerjakan dengan tertib, saya tinggal sebentar."

SREK!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup seiring dengan menghilangnya Asuma dari pandangan. Dan suasana kelas langsung berubah gaduh. Beberapa anak bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri temannya untuk mengerjakan soal bersama. Ada yang membuat lingkaran kecil dan bergosip sambil ber haha-hihi ria di salah satu sudut kelas. Yang cowok kebanyakan segera menutup buku Fisika di hadapan mereka dan mengobrol dengan teman sebangku mereka. Naruto juga sama. Cowok itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju meja Kiba, teman seperjuangannya dan meninju bahu cowok bertato itu dari belakang sambil tertawa-tawa. Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua terlihat sudah terlibat dalam obrolan yang seru.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Ow, cowok itu masih anteng saja duduk di kursinya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ya, sekali lagi. Malas. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala. Mungkin malasnya melebihi Nara Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan soal di bukunya—walau dengan beberapa kuapan yang lebar—. Pokoknya diam adalah hal yang terbaik yang terpikirkan di benak Sasuke sekarang.

"Ssst, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cewek yang membisikkan namanya dari arah depan. Sasuke menoleh sesaat dan menemukan Sakura sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan di depannya. Di tangan yang satunya terdapat sebuah botol yang berisi cairan berwarna pink. Tetapi Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Cowok itu mengangkat sebelah alis dengan heran.

"Apa?"

"Ingat tentang obat yang kuceritakan kemarin?" Sakura berjalan mendekati cowok berambut pantat ayam yang masih juga belum mau mengangkat kepalanya itu. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan botol kecil di tangannya, menyebabkan cairan merah muda di dalamnya mendadak berombak.

Cowok bermata onyx itu terdiam sejenak.

_Obat?_

Ia tidak merasa pernah membicarakan obat dengan cewek di hadapannya ini. Yah, mungkin pernah. Sesekali. Tetapi Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya. Maka cowok itu hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Tidak."

"Hei, aku sudah susah-susah meminta obat ini pada Okaasan. Masa kau lupa sih? Dasar tega." cewek berambut pink itu memberengutkan mukanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Rasa kesal mendadak menyergap gadis itu tatkala mengingat perjuangannya memohon-mohon pada ibunya untuk memberikan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna merah muda itu pada temannya. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja mengabaikan tentang obat yang ia janjikan pada Sasuke kemarin. Namun entah kenapa cewek itu merasa iba dengan sang Uchiha yang sedang terserang wabah kutu. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke tidak suka keberadaan kutu itu di rambutnya dan berusaha keras untuk melenyapkan binatang tersebut, sampai-sampai mengikuti cara gila Naruto yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Kasihan.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana. Bahkan sepertinya cowok itu sudah tidak memedulikan keberadaan Sakura di depannya. Dan Sasuke membiarkan mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sakura angkat suara.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak ingat." gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil memasang tampang jutek. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyuman aneh terkembang di wajahnya.

"Tetapi tunggu saja sampai besok dan semua orang akan tahu kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata memelihara kutu di rambutnya."

DEG!

Sasuke spontan menegakkan diri. Ia membeliak pada Sakura yang masih memasang senyum jahil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol di tangannya. Ia baru ingat sekarang. Ya, baru saja. Kalau kemarin Sakura sudah berjanji untuk memberikan sebuah obat penghilang kutu padanya. Dan sekarang cowok itu sangat yakin, kalau cairan merah muda cerah itu pastilah obatnya. Dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyambar botol itu hingga dalam sekejap obat tersebut telah berpindah tangan. Sakura yang tidak memerkirakan reaksi Sasuke kini hanya bisa terbengong, memandangi cowok di hadapannya yang sudah memasang death glare andalannya.

"Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu."

Cewek bermata emerald itu segera tersadar. Ia mundur selangkah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipis kanannya.

"O-oke, oke."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak takut pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apanya yang perlu ditakutkan dari cowok itu? Mungkin tampangnya memang agak tidak enak dilihat, namun tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau cowok itu bisa bela diri. Sakura yang kebetulan adalah anggota klub karate semestinya tidak takut. Hanya tinggal dengan satu kali serangan, ia yakin bisa membuat nyali Sasuke ciut dengan sekejap. Namun entah kenapa kini ia merasa takut. Sangat. Takut.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah botol pink di tangannya. ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang relatif kecil. Botol itu berwarna putih namun transparan, sehingga cairan pink cerah di dalamnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas pula. Sebuah label terlihat menyelimuti setengah permukaannya. Dan nama cairan itu tercetak jelas di bagian tengah tabel.

"Peditox?"

Cowok itu menggumam heran. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi. Seumur hidup Sasuke belum pernah mendengar ataupun membaca tulisan 'peditox'. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahasa apa itu. Dan Sasuke merasa belum pernah menemukan kata-kata ajaib yang tertera di label itu di buku pelajaran manapun. "Ini apa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke—bangku Naruto—yang kosong sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Obat pengusir kutulah, apa lagi?"

"Belum pernah dengar." sang Uchiha memandang curiga pada botol di tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak pelan sementara cairan pink di dalam botol itu bergoyang. "Manjur?"

"Pasti!" Sakura mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya tepat ke depan muka Sasuke, yang langsung disingkirkan oleh cowok itu sambil melirik kesal sementara Sakura nyengir salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai ketularan Lee, seniornya di klub bela diri yang sangat gemar mengucapkan 'semangat masa muda' sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sakura menggeleng pelan, membuat kuncir kuda di belakang kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tak mau disamakan oleh makhluk hijau seperti itu.

Sementara itu di sudut lain kelas, Naruto terlihat sudah menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Kiba. Cowok kuning itu melenggang santai ke arah bangkunya untuk duduk kembali ketika dilihatnya sudah ada yang menduduki bangkunya terlebih dahulu. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura? Sedang apa?"

Yang merasa disebut namanya menoleh. Cewek itu segera bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan rok putihnya yang agak kusut setelah duduk. "Eh, Naruto," ujar Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi milik Naruto yang tadi didudukinya sembari menyorongkan tangan agar sang pemilik kursi duduk kembali. "Maaf aku pinjam bangkumu tadi. Sudah dibersihkan kok! Tenang, aku tidak bervirus."

Naruto nyengir. "Mau duduk? Duduk saja. Hahaha, aku percaya kau tidak membawa virus." cowok itu melangkah maju menghampiri mejanya yang sudah kembali diduduki oleh Sakura, berniat untuk menyapa Sasuke yang belum bergeming sejak tadi. Kedua mata biru Naruto tertumpu pada botol kecil berisi cairan pink yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Ia beringsut mendekati temannya itu dan memajukan muka, turut melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Ini apa, Teme?" tanyanya sambil mengambil botol itu dari Sasuke kemudian memandangi label dan tulisan yang tertera disana. "Peditox?" cowok itu memiringkan kepala. Sejak kapan Sasuke pakai obat-obatan? Setahunya, Sasuke hanya meminum obat jika sakit saja. Itu juga sangat jarang terjadi. Yah, mungkin kebetulan kemarin ia demam. Tetapi selebihnya Sasuke jarang sekali terkena penyakit. Lagipula walaupun kaya dan terkenal, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencoba obat-obatan semacam narkoba. Tidak penting, begitu pendapat Sasuke ketika ditanya. Jadi Naruto menyimpulkan kalau cairan pink dalam botol ini bukan semacam narkoba.

"Hei, kembalikan!" Sasuke merebut botol itu dengan kasar sambil memandang sebal pada temannya itu. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang tidak disukai Sasuke yang ada pada diri Naruto, cowok jabrik yang satu ini suka seenaknya mengambil barang orang tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Minta izin dulu kenapa sih?"

Cowok bermata biru di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibir. "Huuuu, pemarah. Kan aku hanya lihat. Pelit dasar!"

"Terserah apa katamu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan memandangi botol di genggamannya lagi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yah, sedikit sekali orang yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bweee!" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli dan setelah itu langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dasar Teme, keturunan kulkas bukan?"

Sementara itu di sebelah mereka, Sakura terlihat sedang memandangi sambil tersenyum geli. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke beradu mulut. Selama ini, ia menganggap Sasuke adalah cowok pendiam dan menyebalkan sementara Naruto itu cerewet dan tak bisa diam. Makanya ketika melihat keduanya menjadi sahabat, Sakura agak tak percaya juga. Tetapi begitu sekarang menyaksikan adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto, ia percaya. Kalau persahabatan itu bisa diekspresikan lewat cara apa saja. Tidak mesti akur, bukan?

"Obat itu untuk menghilangkan kutu, Naruto." Sakura berkata pada Naruto yang kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Cowok itu hendak mengambil botol itu kembali sebelum tiba-tiba ia menoleh pada Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Lho? Kok tahu? Darimana? Bukannya hanya aku yang tahu? Atau kau juga menemukan kutu di kepalanya? Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lalu—mmmmph!"

"Aku yang beritahu, Dobe! Bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit? Kalau ada yang mendengar, kugunduli kau." Sasuke dengan kejamnya membekap mulut Naruto sampai temannya itu tidak bisa bernapas. Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bungkamannya. Ia kembali duduk sementara Naruto sibuk mengatur napasnya. Muka cowok itu sudah berubah merah rupanya.

"Jelek, kau mau aku mati kehabisan napas?" ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lagipula, kenapa kau beritahu dia? Memang aku saja tidak cukup?"

"Aku kan juga butuh saran dari yang lain. Lagipula semua masukanmu tidak berguna." Sasuke berkata dengan pedas sambil memasang muka jutek. Membuat amarah Naruto kembali terpancing. Cowok berambut kuning itu mendelik. Sudah bagus mau bantu, masih juga diejek. Sebenarnya apa sih mau si kulkas itu?

"Heh, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu pada sahabatmu!"

"Terus kenapa? Apa peduliku?"

"Grrr... Temeee!!"

"Sudah, sudah!" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia memandang geli pada kedua temannya yang masih saling membuang muka. "Tak ada gunanya bertengkar. Jadi, kapan kau akan memakai obat itu, Sasuke?"

"Entah. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya." cowok berambut pantat ayam itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Memang bisa dipakai sendiri?"

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err—tidak sih. Harus ada minimal dua orang. Jadi aku atau Naruto mesti membantumu untuk memakai obat ini. Bagaimana?"

Naruto spontan menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang pandangan bertanya. "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" jujur, Naruto masih sakit hati dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Mungkin temannya itu mengatakan secara main-main. Tapi omongan Sasuke memang tak bisa dibatasi. Tanpa disadari, lidah Sasuke sudah membuat banyak orang sakit hati. Entah bagaimana masih banyak juga cewek yang mengejarnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto merasa sangat malas untuk ikut serta dalam acara pembasmian kutu Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke mengambil handphone Blackberry terbarunya. Baru saja kemarin ganti. Cowok itu sepertinya sudah bosan dengan iPhone lamanya. Dia melihat kalender dan jadwal yang sudah diatur rapi di handphonenya. "Hari ini saja aku kosong. Datang saja ke rumahku pulang sekolah."

"Eh? Hari ini?" Sakura mengerjap. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cengiran minta maaf. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Ada kegiatan klub pulang sekolah nanti. Maaf ya, kau bisa bersama Naruto kalau begitu."

Cowok bermata onyx itu serta merta mendelik. "Hah? Kau mikir apa sih? Bahkan Naruto saja tak tahu cara penggunaan obat ini. Salah-salah aku mati keracunan nanti." ia menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang melirik dengan sebal. "Apa kegiatan itu tidak bisa ditunda?"

"Heeeey. Kau kira aku sebodoh apa? Aku juga bisa membaca kertas petunjuknya!" cowok bermata biru cerah itu menurunkan acungan tangan Sasuke sambil memberengut kesal sementara Sasuke memamerkan cengiran langkanya.

"Kau bisa baca? Oh, aku baru tahu."

"Aku sudah sebangku denganmu sejak lama dan kau baru tahu kalau aku bisa baca?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Menyedihkan sekali."

"Buat apa aku mengetahui kau bisa baca atau tidak?" cowok bermata onyx itu menjulurkan lidah. "Toh sama saja kan?"

"TIDAK SAMA! Bukan anak SMP namanya kalau tidak bisa baca!"

"Memang kau anak SMP?"

"Temeeee!!" Naruto hendak melayangkan jitakannya ke arah kepala Sasuke kalau saja Sakura tidak lebih dahulu menangkap tangannya. Yah, sebenarnya sama saja sih. Kalau seandainya Sakura tidak mencegahpun Sasuke pasti akan bisa mengelak dengan mudah. Tetapi kalau kena bisa berabe juga. Jangan main-main dengan jitakan Naruto. Walaupun gampang ditangkis, tetapi sekalinya kena bisa membuat benjolan besar bersarang. Naruto itu staminanya banyak sekali. Apalagi kalau marah. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke sering sekali bertengkar dan adu mulut dengan sahabatnya itu. Melihat Naruto yang kesal dan jengkel akibat perkataannya itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi cowok Uchiha tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan bertengkar lagi kenapa?" Sakura membeliak marah pada dua cowok di hadapannya ini. Diacuhkan memang membuat siapa saja bisa menjadi kesal. Sakura pun begitu. Sudah kedua kalinya ia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto di waktu yang berdekatan. Bahkan pertanyaannya pun tak didengar. "Sasuke, mungkin aku bisa minta izin untuk pulang cepat dan aku akan langsung datang ke rumahmu. Jadi jangan khawatir." cewek itu menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan Naruto, tolong bantu temanmu barang sebentar saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Oke, oke. Tapi kau cepat datang ya. Jadi apa aku nanti kalau dibiarkan lama-lama dengan kulkas?" cowok berambut kuning itu enggan membayangkan apa saja kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke padanya nanti. Apalagi kalau mengetahui bahwa Naruto SAMA SEKALI tidak bisa menggunakan peditox. Habis sudah riwayatnya.

"Cih. Aku juga tidak sudi dibiarkan bersama cerewet sepertimu."

"Hei! Ka—"

"Baik, baik, aku akan berusaha." Sakura dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan Naruto sebelum cowok itu panas lagi. Naruto pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke dan hanya menghela napas pelan. Sementara itu Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tidak tahan mendengar kedua cowok ini bertengkar terus-menerus. Di depan mukanya pula.

Sasuke kini kembali memandangi buku Fisikanya. Dengan enggan ia mengambil pensil dan mulai menghitung dengann rumus yang sangat rumit. Sakura yang merasa kalau pembicaraan sudah selesai segera bangkit berdiri. "Oke, aku pergi ya." cewek itu tersenyum manis. "Jangan lupa hari ini, oke?"

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil mengacungkan jempol, sementara Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' pelan. Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia melenggang dengan santainya menuju meja tempat duduk asalnya dimana Ino sudah melambaikan tangan, isyarat agar Sakura bergegas. Cewek berambut pink itu segera mempercepat langkah dan tak lama kemudian kedua gadis itu sudah terlibat pembicaraan yang seru.

**:MISSION THREE:**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cerita si anakecil :**

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah akhir-akhir ini males banget nulis fic entah kenapa :( gomeeen updatenya lama banget hiks. Tadinya kan sebenernya gamau nyentuh laptop lagi untuk beberapa waktu *ditakol* tapi ngeliat fic temanteman saya yang jalan terus, yaaa jadi terpancinglah!__ Makasih yang udah ngikutin fic ini, terus ikutin yah hehehe. Chapter yang ini mungkin belum jelas nanti apa yang bakal dilakuin mereka bertiga, tapi chapter depan udah kok jadi tenang sajaaa :D_

_Maaf kalo ada miss typo, tak disengaja. Review pleaaase._


	5. Mission 3 : Part Two

_Chapter five! Satu chapter yang aku selesaikan sebelum memasuki ujian umum -__________-' mungkin abis chapter ini bakalan ada hiatus dulu, mau ngebenerin nilai saya teh. Emmm mungkin ceritanya di bawah aja nanti. Oke, enjoy :)_

_Summary__ : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. __Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Mission three, last part. SASUSAKU INSIDE! _

_Warning__ : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION THREE:**

**Peditox's Power – part 2**

**---**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kegiatan para siswa Konoha JHS, terdapatlah dua makhluk yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Satu cowok berambut pantat ayam yang berjalan dengan diam, dan satu cowok lagi yang berambut kuning jabrik dan terus berbicara. Namun begitu, entah sudah berapa gadis yang cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sang cowok yang pendiam. Atau bahkan sampai meneriakkan, 'SASUKE-KUUUN! AISHITERU!' tanpa tahu malu.

.

Apa jadinya mereka kalau mengetahui perihal hubungan antara sang pujaan hati dengan seekor kutu?

.

"Argh." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia membuang muka, memandangi semak-semak di sebelah kirinya yang berbunga warna-warni. Terlihat pintu gerbang Konoha JHS terbentang lebar kurang lebih 5 m di depannya. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan tentang kutu yang sekarang sedang bersarang di rambutnya. Sudah berbagai cara ia coba untuk menghilangkannya, namun tak ada yang manjur. Sasuke masih sering merasa gatal dan sesekali menemukan sang makhluk berjalan diantara helaian rambutnya.

"Hei, Dobe." cowok bermata onyx itu menoleh pada teman yang sedang bersiul di sebelahnya. Terlihat sebuah rumah megah menjadi background sang cowok kuning tersebut. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menyusuri perkomplekan, untuk menuju rumah Sasuke. Membasmi kutu, tentunya.

Naruto menoleh, namun tidak menghentikan siulannya. Kedua tangan cowok itu diletakkan di belakang kepala sementara kakinya melenggang dengan santai. "Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin... Bisa membantuku memakai obat yang tadi Sakura berikan?"

Sasuke terdengar tidak yakin dalam hal ini. Ya, sebenarnya ia tak yakin sama sekali. Mana mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah memercayai seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba datang ke depannya dan memberikan sebuah obat pengusir kutu yang bahkan Sasuke pun belum pernah dengar apa-apa tentang obat itu?

Cowok berambut jabrik di sebelahnya mengibaskan tangan sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Tenang saja, kali ini aku hanya mengikuti saran Sakura kok! Aku dengar cewek itu lumayan pandai dalam bidang medis. Aku rasa ia tidak sembarangan memberikan obat tersebut padamu." Naruto memamerkan jempol tangannya. "Percaya, deh!"

Sang Uchiha bungsu mendengus pelan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku sembari berusaha untuk mempercayai sahabatnya itu kali ini.

_._

_Pasti berhasil._

_._

_Pasti._

.

.

.

"Mau minum apa?"

Naruto menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk milik keluarga Uchiha sementara Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di samping meja. Suasana rumah Sasuke kali ini sepi. Itachi kini sedang berkutat dengan mata kuliahnya di sebuah kampus ternama Konoha. Entah kapan ia pulang. Dan... Setelah itu sepi. Hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang, pemilik rumah yang sedang berada di dalam rumah. Bersama Naruto, tentunya.

"Terserah kaulah, Teme. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Naruto menengkurapkan diri di sofa yang tengah didudukinya. Seluruh aktivitas yang ia lakukan tadi siang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apalagi bermain bola di siang yang terik tadi. Ingin rasanya tidur saat itu juga. Cowok itu memejamkan mata, sambil merasakan sensasi empuk yang diberikan oleh sofa itu. "Aaaaaaaaah~ Nyaman!"

"Ck." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mungkin karena Naruto sudah terlalu sering bermain ke rumahnya, cowok jabrik itu jadi keenakan. Sebenarnya tingkah laku Naruto tadi benar-benar tidak sopan. Apalagi di mata seorang Uchiha yang notabene bermartabat tinggi. Namun, yasudahlah. Sasuke sudah terlalu sering melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Malah terlihat aneh apabila melihat Naruto bertingkah laku sopan. Pasti cowok itu sedang demam atau semacamnya.

"Nanti aku ambilkan cola. Kau disitu saja dulu, aku ganti baju." sang Uchiha kemudian melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai atas, meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat masih bermesra-mesraan dengan sofanya di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu. Sasuke melangkah kembali menuju ruang tengah tempat temannya itu sedang menunggu. Dua botol cola tergenggam di tangannya. Cowok itu kini mengenakan sebuah kaus biru tua lengan panjang yang longgar dipadu dengan celana jeans putih sampai mata kaki. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan mencuat ke belakang dengan agak acak-acakan. Yah, bahkan dengan baju rumah seperti itu Sasuke masih juga terlihat keren.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, Naruto sepertinya sudah bosan untuk menunggu. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut. Terlihat beberapa lukisan karya pelukis terkenal terpajang menghiasi dindingnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Di bagian lainnya, terlihat sebuah lemari kaca yang berdiri dengan kokoh, dengan berbagai barang antik tertata rapi di dalamnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati lemari itu dan menatapi sebuah kotak musik yang menarik perhatiannya, tepat ketika Sasuke datang.

"Dobe," sang cowok bermata onyx itu melangkah mendekati Naruto yang terlihat masih serius dengan benda yang dipandanginya di dalam lemari kaca. Sasuke berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto dan segera menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebotol cola. Ia mengerinyit heran tatkala menyadari kalau Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Temannya itu terus saja memandangi kotak musik di lemari kaca tersebut. Barulah ketika Sasuke menyenggolkan cola dingin ke arah lengan Naruto, cowok berambut jabrik itu tersadar dan segera berbalik.

"Oh! Eh, err~" Naruto tergagap. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cola. Mau?" cowok berambut pantat ayam itu kembali meyodorkan cola di tangan kanannya yang diterima Naruto sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. berbalik untuk melangkah menuju sofa, diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya. Cowok bermata onyx itu meraih tasnya dan mengacak isinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melemparkan botol peditox pada Naruto yang untungnya ditangkap dengan sukses.

"Itu, bawa. Kita pakai di atas." kemudian Sasuke melenggang santai menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cowok berambut pirang itu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan botol peditox di tangan kirinya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Yah, kulkasnya mulai deh."

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di kursi depan meja belajar di kamarnya sementara Naruto menduduki kasurnya. Sang Uzumaki terlihat sedang mengamati botol di tangannya sambil mengerinyitkan kening sementara Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Dobe! Jadi bagaimana cara pakainya?"

Naruto memajukan bibir sambil mengangkat alis. Ia berpaling pada Sasuke di depannya sambil menyodorkan botol tersebut. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa... Tidak ada petunjuk cara pakainya." cowok itu nyengir sesaat sambil mengacungkan huruf V dengan tangan kirinya melihat Sasuke membeliak kaget. "Sumpah. Coba saja lihat sendiri!"

Cowok bermata onyx itu serta merta merebut botol peditox dari tangan Naruto dan memelototi setiap sisinya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin sebuah obat diluncurkan tanpa ada cara pakainya? Ah, pasti ada di suatu tempat yang Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya, pikir Sasuke panik. Lalu apa dia harus menunggu sampai Sakura datang dan bertanya bagaimana cara pakainya? Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan cewek itu akan mendatangi rumahnya.

Namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk cara pakai obat itu dimanapun. Di label, tutup, bahkan bagian bawah botol tersebut. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Sasuke membolak-balik botol peditox itu dan memelototi setiap detailnya. Tetapi tetap tidak ada. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia meletakkan botol itu dengan kasar ke atas meja sampai menimbulkan suaran dentuman keras sementara Naruto bertanya dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan yang ia silangkan di atas meja. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Sang cowok berambut kuning tak lama kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih botol peditox di meja. Ia membolak-balik obat itu sesaat sambil mengerinyitkan kening sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"Menurutku obat ini untuk diminum."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat alis, setengah tidak percaya. Yah, sebenarnya sepenuhnya tidak percaya. "Kata siapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entah, perasaanku saja mungkin. Lagipula obat yang berwarna mencolok seperti ini setahuku biasanya untuk dikonsumsi." cowok itu nyengir lebar sambil menyodorkan botol itu tepat ke depan hidung Sasuke. "Mau coba?"

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya dan dengan ragu-ragu meraih botol peditox tersebut dari genggaman Naruto. Ia memandangi cairan pink di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Naruto dengan tidak yakin. "Kau yakin?" jujur, Sasuke sangat khawatir sekarang. Ia ingin mempercayai sobatnya tersebut tetapi sarannya sulit sekali untuk dipercaya. Benar-benar sulit.

"Coba saja dulu." Naruto beranjak mundur dan duduk di tempatnya semula, di atas kasur, dan menyilakan kaki. "Kalau ada apa-apa, aku disini kok. Tenang saja!" ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali memandangi botol di tangannya. Memang, dari tampangnya Naruto terlihat bisa dipercaya. Tapi...

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan membuka perlahan tutup obat tersebut.

_._

_Pasti_

_._

Cowok itu mengangkat botol berisi cairan pink itu dan pelan-pelan menempelkannya ke mulut. Ia mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan cairan pink tersebut mengalir menuju mulutnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata.

.

_Berhasil_

_._

GLEK

Sasuke merasakan satu teguk cairan pahit menyentuh lidahnya dan mengalir melalui kerongkongannya. Serta merta cowok itu berjengit. Ia menjauhkan botol itu dari mulutnya dan mengusap-usap bibirnya yang masih berasa peditox. Ia memandang Naruto dengan muka yang aneh. Jelas saja, cairan itu sangat pahit ketika menyentuh lidah dan pedas ketika mengaliri kerongkongan. Seperti meminum kopi pahit campur sambal. Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke depan mulutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"PAAAAAHIIT!"

Naruto terbengong sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, seumur hidup ia baru melihat Sasuke memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu. Mengerinyit sambil mengeluarkan lidah dan mengibaskan tangan. Cowok itu tak bisa berhenti ketawa. Sasuke yang memasang death glare pun sampai tidak mempan lagi.

"HAHA—ampun Sasuke—HAHAHA—mukamu aneh sekali—HAHAHA!" Naruto bergulingan di atas kasur sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihatnya. Dipermalukan seperti ini memang sangat menyebalkan! Naruto baru saja akan berbicara kembali kalau saja suara pintu depan yang terbuka dengan kencang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

BRAK!

"AKU PULAANG! Lho, kemana orang-orang?"

Terdengar suara samar-samar dari lantai bawah. Sasuke yang langsung mengenali kalau itu adalah suara kakaknya spontan bangkit untuk menjemputnya. Namun ditahan oleh Naruto. Cowok bermata biru itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk kembali sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Teme, kau disitu saja sambil minum peditoxnya. Biar aku yang jemput Itachi Nii-san."

Sasuke menurut. Ia menghempaskan kembali pantatnya ke atas kursi sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang berlari ke bawah. Tak mau membuang waktu, cowok itu segera mengangkat botol di tangannya kembali dan berniat untuk melanjutkan meminumnya.

.

Namun tertahan.

.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa seperti tercekik. Ia spontan memegangi lehernya dengan tangan yang juga mulai kaku. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku sesaat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Matanya yang berubah menjadi merah seperti akan terlepas keluar. Membeliak. Suaranya tak bisa terdengar seiring dengan kedua paru-paru di dadanya yang sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen. Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Membasahi kausnya. Cairan putih yang berbusa perlahan keluar dari mulutnya yang mengerang kesakitan.

KLONTANG!

.

Dan cairan pink peditox seketika membasahi lantai kamar sang bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Itachi kini sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke sementara Naruto yang tadi menyambutnya pergi ke dapur untukmembuatkan minuman. Namun pemuda itu mengerinyit heran tatkala melihat kamar Sasuke yang tidak tertutup dengan semestinya. Tidak biasanya. Namun ia tak habis pikir. Itachi kembali melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

"BAA! Hei otou—..."

.

Dan perkataan sang sulung Uchiha langsung terputus ketika melihat tubuh adiknya yang sedang terbaring pingsan di lantai.

.

Itachi membeliak kaget. Serta merta ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan mengguncang tubuh adiknya tersebut dengan panik. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kedua pelipisnya melihat Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke! Bangun, ada apa?! SASUKE! Jangan bikin khawatir! SASUKEE!"

Namun hening. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya. Itachi terus menggenggam bahu adiknya dengan erat dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan panik. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya kini sudah seperti tak berfungsi ketika melihat tubuh adiknya yang terkulai di lantai. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dipikirkan. Pemuda itu spontan merengkuh adik tersayangnya ke dalam pelukannya.

_Aku tidak mau kehilangannya..._

Itachi merasakan cairan hangat yang merembes, melewati kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih juga tak sadarkan diri.

_Kami-sama, jangan buat aku menderita karena kehilangan seorang lagi yang kusayangi..._

.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat laju langkahnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri sembari melihat secarik kertas yang tadi siang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Ya, alamat rumah sang Uchiha. Kini Sakura sedang berusaha untuk mencari rumah Sasuke.

"Huh, mana sih rumah si pantat ayam itu?" Sakura mengomel pelan. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Nomor rumah dan nama jalannya sama dengan yang tertera di kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dan ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan yang Sasuke deskripsikan. Cewek itu tersenyum puas. Ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu depannya dan mengetuk.

.

Lalu menunggu.

.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Sakura mengerinyit heran. Ia berkacak pinggang sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Gadis itu membuka pintu depannya secara perlahan dan melongok ke dalam. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura masuk takut-takut dan membuka sepatunya, lalu melangkah ke dalam.

Rumah itu sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Bahkan Sakura tidak yakin kalau rumah ini ada penghuninya. Yah, mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang cocok sih hidup di tempat seperti ini. Tapi Sakura tak akan mau. Cewek itu bergidik ngeri tatkala membayangkan dirinya yang tinggal di tempat semegah seluas namun sekosong ini. Lebih baik mengi...

"Lho, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara cempreng membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis berambut pink. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar. Sakura akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Ia berada di rumah yang benar. Maka tanpa ragu lagi gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya membawakan minuman.

"Hey, Naruto! Apakah aku terlambat? Oh, maaf kalau kelamaan. Lee-senpai tadi ceramah panjang lebar sekali. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memotong ucapannya yang kelewat semangat itu. Jadi aku baru bisa kesini..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura!" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangan. Ia nyengir lebar. "Semua sudah kuatasi. Tenang saja!"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menaiki tangga. "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dan tanpa ragu cowok itu menarik tuas pintunya dan membuka pintu tersebut sementara Sakura mengintip takut-takut di belakangnya.

CKLEK

.

Pintu terbuka.

.

PRANG!

Dan Naruto spontan melepaskan semua yang ada di tangannya hingga tumpah ke lantai dengan bunyi pecahan yang keras ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mulutnya menganga sesaat, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sementara itu Sakura yang responnya lebih cepat segera menghambur ke dalam dan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang masih juga pingsan dengan kepala yang tertumpu pada tangan Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak panik. Itachi tentu kaget ketika melihat ada seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memanggil-manggil nama adiknya. Lagipula, untuk apa ada cewek di rumahnya? Setahu Itachi, Sasuke sangat anti dengan makhluk yang bernama 'perempuan'. Lalu ada apa gerangan hingga adiknya itu sampai berani mengundang makhluk tersebut ke rumahnya? Apakah dunia sudah...

"HEY!"

Bentakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Pemuda itu mengerjap sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah cewek di hadapannya. Sakura terlihat sudah hampir menangis.

"Jangan diam saja! Lekas panggil ambulance!"

"I-iya, iya." Itachi mengerjap lagi. Ia meletakkan kepala Sasuke dengan hati-hati ke atas pangkuan Sakura dan beranjak—lebih tepatnya berlari—menuju telepon di ruang bawah. Entah kenapa, namun Itachi merasa percaya kalau cewek misterius itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya. Cukup dengan mengikuti perintah sang gadis berambut pink dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka Itachi tak membantah ketika dibentak oleh Sakura yang notabene lebih muda darinya. Asal Sasuke selamat, semua akan ia lakukan.

Sakura panik. Ia baru saja mengenal Sasuke kemarin dan sekarang ia harus melihat teman barunya itu keracunan? Sungguh di luar kepala. Sakura tak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Cewek itu memejamkan mata, berusaha berkonsentrasi.

_Ingat, Sakura..._

Ia berusaha memutar ulang semua memori yang ia punya tentang menangani orang yang sedang keracunan.

_Apa yang mesti dilakukan..._

Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata kembali. Ya, Sakura sudah ingat sekarang. Cewek itu mengedarkan pandangan sesaat dan menemukan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Dan tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak pada Naruto, saking paniknya.

"NARUTO! Jangan diam saja! Ambilkan air hangat!"

Dan Naruto langsung tersadar begitu dibentak oleh Sakura. Ia mengangguk gugup dan berlari keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air hangat. Tak lupa cowok itu mengayunkan tangannya ke arah daun pintu dan,

BLAM!

.

Pintu tertutup dengan suksesnya.

.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Cewek itu berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang dag-dig-dug sedari tadi. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke yang belum juga sadarkan diri. Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya, lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Sasuke dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya ke atas lantai.

Dan gadis itu bersiap. Ia mendekatkan telinga ke arah dada Sasuke, dan menemukan denyutan di sana, walaupun cukup lemah. Dengan segera ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menumpukkan kedua tangannya ke arah dada Sasuke dimana detak jantungnya terasa. Kemudian Sakura mengalirkan sebagian berat badannya untuk menekan ke titik dimana jantung Sasuke berada, untuk memompanya agar berdenyut lebih kuat lagi.

_Satu dorongan._

Sakura merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri lehernya. Kini nyawa Sasuke berada di tangannya.

_Dua dorongan._

Tak ada reaksi. Sasuke tidak bergerak.

_Tiga dorongan._

Sakura sudah kehabisan tenaga. Cewek itu mendorong terus dengan sekuat tenaga namun tak ada hasilnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi kalau dia sadar. Sakura akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Ia menghapus peluh yang membanjiri kedua sisi wajahnya. Cewek itu kembali menutup mata sambil mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk memompa jantung.

.

_Napas buatan._

_._

Sakura mendelik sesaat. Mukanya merona merah dan cewek itu menggeleng dengan cepat. Pasti ada cara lain, pikirnya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan cara lain itu sementara waktu sudah hampir habis. Sakura tak tahu berapa lama lagi Sasuke akan bertahan. Sekeras apapun ia memacu otaknya, tetap tak ada cara lain. Atau mungkin karena panik ia jadi tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa? Ah, mungkin. Tetapi tak ada cara lain.

Gadis berambut pink itu akhirnya memutuskan. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mulai berkelebat di otaknya. Ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia, tak ada cara lain lagi! Sakura menanamkan pikiran itu pada hatinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura sudah terlihat membuka mulut Sasuke secara perlahan. Gadis itu menutup mata.

_Semakin dekat._

Sakura sekarang sudah bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang lemah.

_Semakin dekat._

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang dingin dengan erat, berusaha untuk mendapatkan keberanian.

_Dan semakin dekat..._

Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan Sasuke akan segera mendapatkan napas buatan dari Sakura. Bibir mereka hampir bersatu.

_Semakin..._

BRAK!

.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Sakura spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya, mundur selangkah dari tubuh Sasuke.

.

"Ambulance sudah datang! Cepat bawa Sasuke!" Itachi tiba-tiba menghambur masuk dan langsung meraih tubuh adiknya yang masih terkulai lemah. Sakura yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam melihat tubuh Sasuke dibawa oleh sesorang—yang Sakura yakini pasti kakaknya—keluar pintu kamar. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat kalau mengingat apa yang hampir saja ia lakukan tadi. Ia hampir MENCIUM Sasuke. Sang cowok cool dan terkenal saentero sekolah.

.

Lagipula, SIAPA dirinya?

.

Gadis itu spontan menutup wajahnya, malu sekaligus takut. Ia merasa kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang yang baru berkenalan dan tidak pantas untuk terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura tahu, kalau alasannya kali ini bukan karena sesuatu yang tidak logis. Ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke. Tetapi tetap saja... Cewek bermata hijau emerald itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan mengacak rambut pinknya. Ia hampir saja menangis kalau tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki diiringi oleh suara cempreng milik Naruto.

"Sakura! Ambulancenya sudah mau berangkat! Kau mau ikut tidak? Ini air hangatnya sudah kuambilkan!" teriak cowok itu sembari menyodorkan botol berisi air hangat pada Sakura. Yang merasa diajak hanya mengangguk perlahan dan bangun, kemudian berjalan di samping Naruto.

Naruto tentu merasa heran dengan Sakura yang terus mengusap kedua matanya sepanjang perjalanan. Lagipula kedua mata Sakura juga sembab, seperti habis menangis. Gadis itu juga lebih banyak berdiam diri dan menerawang ke arah lain. Sesekali Naruto melihat Sakura sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan akhirnya, cowok pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Err~ Sakura, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sampai kemudian akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

.

_Lebih baik tidak ada yang tahu._

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Ngg..."

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata. Ia melihat sekeliling. Putih. Dengan bau obat yang menguar di setiap sisinya. Cowok itu perlahan bangkit. Dan yang sosok yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah sosok kakaknya, Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yang menyadari kalau adiknya sudah bangun spontan berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Pancaran kecemasan terlihat dari matanya yang berkantung. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Masih lemas?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi Nii-san. Sudah baikan kok, terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa agak pening, tetapi ia senang ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Terlebih lagi ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sedang tertidur kelelahan di sofa samping tempat tidur. "Naruto dan Sakura mengapa ada di sini?"

Sang kakak tersenyum lembut. "Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke." ia mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke. "Kau beruntung punya teman yang sebaik mereka."

Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu tersenyum. Membiarkan sentuhan tangan kakaknya membelai setiap helaian rambutnya. Ia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Naruto dan Sakura yang khawatir akan keadaannya. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke tak henti memancarkan rasa terima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih tertidur itu.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, cewek berambut pink itu boleh juga. Siapa namanya? Lumayan, calon ipar."

.

Dan senyuman Sasuke langsung pudar, berganti dengan death glare pada Itachi.

.

"Apaan sih kau?" Sasuke mendengus sebal sementara kakaknya menyeringai.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya menyarankan? Siapa tahu kala..."

"Hoahm—Sasuke? Sudah bangun?"

Suara cewek spontan membuat pembicaraan kakak dan adik itu terhenti. Sasuke dengan segera menyodok rusuk Itachi agar kakaknya itu tidak berbicara lebih banyak lagi tentang Sakura sementara gadis berambut pink itu bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Sudah baikan? Masih pusing?" Sakura meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke untuk mengecek suhu badan cowok itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajah sang cowok sudah mulai memerah. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh tadi.

"Sudah, terimakasih." sang Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis dan menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari dahinya. Yap, sudah kedua kalinya cewek di hadapannya ini berani menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terasa aneh.

"Otouto," Itachi yang merasa dihiraukan kini membuka suara. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Sasuke dan memijit kaki adiknya perlahan. "Memang bagaimana ceritanya, sampai kau bisa keracunan seperti ini?"

"Yaaah, begitu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Naruto datang ke rumahku untuk membantu memakai peditox, lalu aku meminum obat itu, dan..."

DUAK!

.

Dan seketika satu benjolan besar terbit dari puncak kepala Sasuke.

.

"Apa sih?!" gerutu Sasuke pada Sakura sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Memang apa salahnya? Hanya bercerita, kan? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bercerita? Cowok itu memandang Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hey, tuan pemarah! Kau itu sebenarnya pintar apa tidak sih?! Dengar ya, Peditox itu BUKAN buat diminum, melainkan DIOLESKAN ke rambut supaya benda-benda disitu pada mati!"

Sasuke mengerjap.

"Hah? Bukan diminum?"

Cewek di hadapannya kini menepuk dahinya sendiri. Benar-benar ini cowok satu. Masa peditox diminum? "Bukan pintaaaaar. Mana ada peditox diminum? Untung kau hanya meneguk sedikit hingga efeknya tidak terlalu besar. Heh, kalau kau sampai meminum sebotol kau bisa mati!" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak tak bercaya. "Memangnya siapa sih yang menyuruh kau untuk meminumnya? Perasaan aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu?"

.

Dan Sasuke langsung mengarahkan death glare mematikannya pada Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa dengan polosnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**:MISSION THREE:**

**FAILED**

**

* * *

  
**

**Catetan si anak kecil :**

_UOOOOO! Cape saya ngerjain fic ini ngantuuk~ dari jam 4 abis pulang sekolah sampe selese sekitar jam setengah 9 nonstop! Aaah mata saya membesar O.o fic chapter ini buat penghabisan nih, soalnya minggu depan bakalan ada ULANGAN UMUM jadi abis chapter ini saya bakalan ga buka FFN dulu selama beberapa minggu. Mau belajaaaar! Ngebenerin nilai mid-test dan ngebenerin nilai rapor. Terus belom lagi presentasi kelas. Terus bintal -___________-' kayanya hiatusnya bakalan agak lama deh temantemaan maafkan sayaa *sujud-sujud*. Tapi kalo ada waktu mah pasti dilanjutin kok!_

_Wah, ga kerasa udah mission three. Bentar lagi selesaai :( ato kalo mau, para readers ngasih saran aja gimana cara ngilangin kutunya si Sasuke itu lewat review, oke? Biar fic ini ga cepet abis hehehe *maunya; dilempar sendal*_

_Hemm sebenernya fic ini ada slight friendshipnya Naru Sasu juga, tapi gara-gara kepanjangan jadi saya potoong hehe kalo yang mau liat bilang aja, kalo banyak nanti saya publish yang aslinya yang ga pake di apus-apus deh :p_

_Balas revieew. Males pake PM jadi disini aja yah hehe:_

_+ Chiwe-SasuSaku : hehe iyaa udah ada dari chapter 3 :p yang ini juga ada baca yaa terus review makasih tingting :D_

_+ Maiyashiro Ai : ada koook. Bukan slight, banyak malah *dipentung*. DIFAVE??!! *lebay geleh* boleeh boleh banget makasih yaaa review lagi oke? :D_

_+ Melody-Cinta : wahaha ayooo lanjutin ficnya! Didukung dari sini hehe ada peditox teh obat, dijelasin kok disini gimana cara pakenya jadi baca ajaa oke? review lagi ya makasih :)_

_+ Tambal Panci : hehe chap ini malah kepanjangan makanya ada yang dipotong :p peditox dijelasin cara pakenya sedikit disini walopun ga detail juga, jadi kalo mau tau baca aja hehe makasiih saya terharu hiks *apasih* hehe review lagi yaaaaaa :D_

_+ Yuki no Kitsune : penasaran? Baca aja fic ini ting ting ;p review lagi yaa makasih :)_

_+ Re-L'Fujiki-chan : okee udah dilanjutin ini baca yaa terus review makasih :)_

_Doain saya yaaa teman-teman buat ngejalanin ulum kali ini semoga dapet nilai bagus AMIIN ;D_


	6. Mission 4 : Part One

_Akhirnyaaa bisa update juga! *lirik lirik tanggalan* hueee udah hampir satu bulan! Gomen, minna *sujud-sujud* oke, gamau lama-lama. Enjoy my story pleaase :)_

_Summary__ : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. __Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Mission four part 1. Sasusaku Inside! _

_Warning__ : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

__**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanake__cil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION FOUR:**

**It's Final Time! – part 1**

**---**

Jejeran kios di tengah Konoha. Lalu lalang para penduduk ikut meramaikan siang kali ini. Terdengar pula sayup-sayup para pedagang kaki lima yang menawarkan dagangannya dengan semangat. Bersahut-sahutan, tak mau kalah satu sama lain. Yah, meskipun sudah dibuat pasal yang melarang para pedagang itu berjualan di emperan toko, tapi apa boleh buat? Kebutuhan ekonomi yang menuntut untuk dipenuhi membuat mereka semua tak mengindahkan peraturan tersebut. Tak jarang pula para polisi turut serta dalam pembubaran aksi dagang tersebut. Namun orang-orang itu memang sulit untuk diatur. Esoknya, pasti mereka datang lagi dan melaksanakan runtinitas berjualannya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kesibukan di pusat kota tersebut, terdapat seorang cowok yang sedang bersender di tembok salah satu kios. Ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets warna putih. kemeja hitamnya tak dikancingkan sehingga terlihatlah kaos putih polos di dalamnya. Kedua tangan cowok itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya sementara mata onyxnya menjelajah ke segala arah. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang menjadi cirri khas cowok yang satu ini. Ya, inilah dia tokoh utama kita. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Tetapi… apa yang sedang ia lakukan di tengah keramaian begini?

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Menyapu setiap kepala yang lewat di sekitarnya. Cowok itu terlihat gelisah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat jam tangan Levi's yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Ia mendengus.

"Cih. Kemana perginya mereka berdua? Berani sekali membiarkanku menunggu sendirian di tengah keramaian begini. Asap dan debu dimana-mana. Bisa-bisa aku jadi hitam nanti. Wajahku tidah bersinar lagi. Rambutku pasti lepek. Kalau sudah begitu, pesonaku akan hilang semua. Apa kata orang-orang nanti?"

Yak, satu informasi lagi. Sang Uchiha yang satu ini sangat mempedulikan penampilannya. Dengan kata lain, N A R S I S.

Cowok itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap menemukan sosok 'kuning' dan 'pink' di antara sebegitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Yah, mungkin memang sangat mudah. Namun lain ceritanya kalau mereka tidak muncul-muncul. Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. Berusaha mengusir gerah yang sedari tadi bersarang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah, terkena terik matahari yang seakan tiada ampun. Suasana Konoha saat ini memang sungguh tidak nyaman.

Tanpa disadari, dua sosok manusia sedang mengendap-endap di celah kecil antara dua gedung. Tepat di belakang Sasuke yang masih celingukan mencari kedua temannya. Kedua manusia itu saling menyodok satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berdesis bersamaan, menyuruh diam. Dan mereka berjinjit perlahan ke depan.

.

Mengincar sosok sang Uchiha yang sudah semakin dekat.

.

"Haaaaaah." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan meraih iPod kesayangannya. Benda itu diberikan oleh Otousan pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 9. Dan masih bisa berfungsi sampai sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar menjaga barang itu dengan baik. Cowok itu memasang earphone dan tak lama kemudian lagu Aqua Timez – Sen No Yoru Wo Koete mengalir ke dalam kedua telinganya.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu  
Kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun—_

"BAAAAA!"

Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi mengendap-endap di belakang tadi tiba-tiba menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke dengan kencang. Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa lantas terlonjak kaget dan spontan meneriakkan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"KUNTET!"

.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua sosok manusia itu terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain.

.

Dan Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Mukanya merona merah.

.

"Kau dengar itu… Sakura?" sosok pertama yang bermata biru cerah memandang tak percaya pada partnernya yang juga terbengong-bengong.

"Ya… Apakah pendengaranku masih bagus, Naruto?" sang rambut pink menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara tawa membahana terdengar ke segala arah.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. Sekaligus malu. Wajah cowok itu masih merah. Namun kali ini perpaduan antara terbakar matahari, malu, dan geram. Ia mendengus kesal sambil menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya yang masih terpingkal-pingkal di belakangnya. Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengira kalau latahnya akan mempermalukannya sampai sebegini. Tapi ya… bagaimana? Lihat saja, hanya satu kata namun sudah bisa membuat Naruto dan Sakura tertawa tanpa henti.

"Oh _shit_. Berhentilah tertawa!" cowok itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang death glare andalannya. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan. Kedua makhluk di hadapannya ini masih saja tertawa. Bahkan lebih keras.

"HUAHAHA_—_aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai penyakit latah, Teme!" ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Mata biru cowok itu sampai berair. Dan itu serupa dengan gadis pink di sebelahnya yang juga masih tertawa.

"Yaaa yaa. Aku memang latah. Lalu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan kalian?" cowok berambut ayam itu menggerutu pelan. Memang kenapa sih kalau latah? Yang latah aku ini, bukan mereka. Lagipula masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mempunyai penyakit latah lebih parah daripada aku. Batinnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak sih," kini Sakura yang menjawab. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya yang mulai mereda. Cewek itu mengusap air matanya yang menggenang di mata, saking gelinya. Bibir kecilnya membentuk sebuah senyuman jahil. "Tetapi… itu akan terdengar aneh apabila seorang Uchiha yang popular-tampan-terkenal-cool-pintar mengucapkan itu, hehe."

"Dan kesempurnaanku menjadi masalahnya sekarang." Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel. Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi gemas juga. Cowok ini kelewat pede. Dan Sakura tidak suka dengan orang yang kelewat pede seperti itu. Cewek berambut pink itu spontan bangun dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke_—_yang tentunya tak bisa berkutik.

"Apa katamu? Kesempurnaan? Dasar cowok narsis! Gemas aku lama-lama." Sakura makin memperkencang cubitannya. Membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya itu. Membiarkan cowok di hadapannya ini mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang sudah berubah warna sambil menggerutu kesakitan. Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan kelewat pede. Punya kutu aja bangga." cewek itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke yang diejek seperti itu mau tak mau menjadi panas juga. Ia menjulurkan kepalan tangannya ke arah ujung kepala Sakura dan…

DUAG!

.

Sebuah benjolan bertengger manis di atas rambut pink Sakura.

.

"AUW!" Sakura yang tak mengira akan dibalas mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegangi ujung kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit sembari memajukan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai puas sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada.

"Sakit! Puas kau?" cewek itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Sasuke memamerkan cengiran langkanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dan tak lama kemudian tangannya tergerak kembali untuk mencubit pipi kanan Sakura dengan gemas.

"Jangan sekali-kali menyinggung tentang makhluk nista itu di hadapanku. Mengerti?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan cubitannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat rambut pink Sakura juga ikut bergoyang. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum juga melihatnya. Sungguh, baru kali ini ada cewek yang berani mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Tanpa ragu. Walaupun itu menyakitkan, namun Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain di sana. Ia tak bisa berkutik ketika Sakura mulai menyentuh dan menarik pipinya. Memang. Karena detak jantung cowok itu tiba-tiba berdenyut lebih cepat. Membuat seluruh anggota tubuhnya membeku sejenak dan… satu yang Sasuke sangat-sangat-sangat berharap Sakura tidak melihatnya.

.

Rona merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipinya.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Tetapi berada di samping Sakura membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Sesekali ia bisa merasakan hatinya berdesir. Dan detak jantungnya beranjak untuk berdenyut lebih cepat. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap diri Sakura. Yang membuatnya berbeda dibanding dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Pembawaannya yang tenang namun mengasyikkan, rambut pinknya yang unik, mata emeraldnya yang kerap berkilau jenaka dan sikapnya yang tidak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan. Dan_—_

"Ehem, Sasuke?"

.

Dan suara Sakura dengan suksesnya membuyarkan seluruh lamunan cowok yang satu ini.

.

"Apa?"

"I_—_ini," Sakura menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang masih juga mencubit pipinya. Cewek itu nyengir garing. "Sampai kapan kau mau mencubit pipiku?"

"A_—_ah, maaf." cowok berambut pantat ayam itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia memalingkan wajah, salah tingkah. Rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya. Untung saja Sasuke bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan emosi hingga tak lama kemudian ia sudah memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa. Tetapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Sakura yang masih juga mengelus pipinya yang berwarna merah sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Sakit?"

Gadis berambut pink itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang heran pada Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dicubit dengan keras selama kurang lebih 5 menit, apakah itu masih bisa dikategorikan candaan? Jelas saja sakit. Masa Sasuke tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang sudah memerah begini? Cewek bermata emerald hijau itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaaah_—" _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sembari merutuki diri dalam hati. Ya sudah jelas lah sakit. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tetapi cowok itu sebenarnya merasa tidak enak juga pada Sakura. Ini kan sama saja dengan menyakiti seorang cewek? Sungguh bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pria sejati, bukan?

Maka Sasuke dengan ragu merogoh saku celananya. Ia meraih sebuah sapu tangan putih yang masih bersih. Kemudian cowok itu menurunkan perlahan tangan Sakura dari pipi gadis itu dan mulai mengelus bekas kemerahan tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang berada di tangannya dengan lembut. Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat seperti ini. Lagipula… apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang apabila mengetahui seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene berperawakan cool dan tidak peduli tiba-tiba ikut membantu mengelus pipi seorang cewek yang kesakitan? Namun pada akhirnya Sakura berhasil menguasai diri. Sebuah senyuman manis kini menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan, masih berusaha menghilangkan bekas kemerahan dari pipi Sakura_—_kalau saja Sasuke tahu bahwa rona kemerahan itu tidak hanya disebabkan oleh cubitannya tadi_—._ Tak lama kemudian cowok itu tersenyum lembut.

"Gomen, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Naruto berjalan dengan malas sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia masih agak kesal juga mengingat kalau tadi dirinya dilupakan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Hanya memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu saling berinteraksi sama lain tanpa memedulikan dirinya benar-benar menaikkan emosi. Sampai sekarang Naruto masih juga memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Naruto, jangan marah dong! Kami tidak berniat untuk menganggapmu tak ada kok! Jangan berpikiran aneh deh." Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Naruto tengah berusaha membujuk temannya yang satu itu. Cewek itu menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto dengan sikunya, berharap mendapatkan respon. Memang, Sakura juga merasa agak bersalah juga dengan membiarkan Naruto terdiam sendiri sementara ia bermes_—_ehem_—_berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Tetapi ya bagaimana? Naruto juga tidak protes tadi. Makanya Sakura tenang-tenang saja. Mana dia tahu kalau ternyata Naruto merasa disingkirkan?

"Sudah sana! Berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Anggap aku tak ada. Semoga bahagia ya. Terimakasih."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar temannya yang satu ini. Kalau ngambek susah sekali dibujuk. "Naruto, ayolaah. Maafkan kami, oke? Kami tak akan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi. Janji." cewek itu mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V sambil nyengir lebar. Tetapi tetap saja, Naruto masih menggembungkan pipi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, anak seperti ini tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga baik sendiri. Mirip bayi." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Tetapi sebagai sahabat dekat Naruto, ia pun tahu kalau satu-satunya cara membujuk Naruto yang sedang ngambek selain dijanjikan ramen adalah membuatnya panas. Dan sang rambut kuning akan merespon. Maka Sasuke sengaja mengata-ngatai Naruto sekarang dan ia menyeringai kecil ketika melihat temannya itu berhenti dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan geram.

"Enak saja kau Teme! Aku bukan bayi!"

"Kalau bukan bayi apa lagi namanya?" sang Uchiha mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Orang yang suka ngambek seperti itu ya namanya bayi."

"Tapi aku bisa berjalan, aku bisa berpikir, aku lebih tinggi dan lebih pintar daripada bayi! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Nih, nih," Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya terkikik geli sementara Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bayi tak bisa berjalan semantap ini!"

"Tetapi kalau sifatnya seperti bayi ya namanya tetap saja bayi."

"Sifatku tidak seperti bayi! Heh Teme, pikir dulu dong kalau mau ngomong!" cowok berambut kuning itu memajukan bibirnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Sakura dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sakura, apakah aku mirip bayi? Tidak kan? Tidak?"

Sakura yang tak menyangka akan ditanya terbengong sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian cewek itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tidak kok, kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang siswa SMP kelas 9."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum puas. Ia berpaling lagi pada Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bweee. Aku bukan bayi!"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak yakin." Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan. Membuat Naruto kembali menggeram kesal.

"Grrrrr. TEMEEE!"

.

.

.

**SALON MASA MUDA**

"Err~ Naruto, apa benar ini tempatnya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya setengah tidak yakin. Yaaa, sebenarnya sepenuhnya tidak yakin. Ini bukan salon terkenal. Mulanya ia pikir Naruto akan mengajaknya ke tempat dimana keahlian orang-orang disana untuk menata rambut sudah terbukti dan terpercaya. Yah, layaknya salon Johny Andrean, Christopher Columbus…

.

Tapi ini?

.

Sakura juga tampaknya tidak terlalu yakin. Ia mengintip dari kaca untuk melihat aktivitas di dalam sana sambil memandangi Naruto, dengan tatapan tidak yakin pula. Sang cowok kuning yang menyadari ketidakpercayaan teman-temannya hanya nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Tenang sajaa. Aku kenal baik dengan pemilik salon ini. Dia benar-benar penata rambut yang handal!" dan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam salon yang bercat hijau terang tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa saling pandang dan angkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti temannya itu untuk melangkah masuk.

KRIEET

"WHOA!"

Naruto bersiul kecil. Ia tidak menyangka salon ini akan penuh dan laris. Terakhir kali ia datang, hanya ada 1 orang di kursi tunggu. Tetapi sekarang? Interior salon ini sudah jauh berbeda. Terdapat hiasan berwarna hijau dimana-mana. Di dindingnya terdapat tulisan yang dihiasi oleh lampu yang berkelap-kelip, bertuliskan 'semangat masa muda!'. Orang-orang yang bekerja disana sudah mempunyai seragam yang_—_tentunya_—_berwarna hijau pula. Bangku untuk menunggu sudah penuh.

"Penuh sekali, Naruto?" ujar Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong tetapi tampaknya tak ada sama sekali. Semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. Mulai dari tempat duduk untuk menunggu giliran maupun tempat duduk di depan kaca, untuk orang yang akan ditata rambutnya. "Kita akan duduk dimana?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu. Ia masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seakan tidak peduli kalau ada 3 remaja yang mengantri. Sepertinya para pengurus salon juga tidak sadar. Mereka terlalu sibuk mondar-mandir mengurusi pelanggannya sampai tidak melihat ada yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau bapak tua yang norak itu bisa mengembangkan salonnya sampai sebegini besar."

Cewek bermata hijau emerald di sebelahnya menoleh ingin tahu. "Bapak tua yang… Norak?"

Sementara itu di belakang mereka, Sasuke tampak bosan. Ia tak tahu seberapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan sampai pengunjung di salon ini menipis dan para pegawai bisa melihat kalau ada 3 remaja lagi yang mengantri. Tetapi pasti akan sangat lama. Mengingat sebegini banyaknya orang yang berada dalam salon, menunggu untuk dirawat rambutnya. Lagipula… Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya ke arah kedua temannya yang masih juga berkomentar tak jelas. Yang mau dirawat rambutnya kan aku, kenapa mereka yang ribet? Cowok itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil merogoh iPodnya kembali.

"Cih. Merepotkan. Sekarang harus menunggu, kan?"

Naruto dan Sakura membalikkan badan. Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian mengikuti jejak Sasuke, menyenderkan badan ke tembok. Dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke terlihat sudah mulai tenggelam dengan alunan lagu yang berasal dari iPodnya. Entah lagu apa yang ia dengar, tetapi cowok itu sangat menikmatinya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seirama lagu dan menghentakkan kaki. Sementara itu, Naruto sepertinya sudah mulai jenuh. Ia memerosotkan badannya dan berjongkok di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Cowok bermata biru cerah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya sambil menguap lebar dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus. Ia tidur rupanya.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Cewek itu sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah sebelum akhirnya tertumpu pada seorang pegawai salon yang sedang merawat rambut seorang gadis pelanggannya. Sakura mengerinyit heran. Rambut sang pelanggan itu benar-benar... Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kering, lepek, kasar, dan kelewat tebal. Bahkan Sakura yang hanya melihat pun seperti bisa merasakan. Apalagi pegawai salon yang merawat rambut itu. Gadis berambut pink itu tanpa sadar memilin rambutnya sambil berpikir apa yang dilakukan oleh pelanggan tersebut sampai rambutnya separah itu. Yah, memang tidak penting untuk dipikirkan tetapi daripada bengong?

Dan ketiga remaja tersebut menunggu. Dalam diam. Dengan sabar.

.

.

**_3 Jam kemudian_**

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan menuju ketiga remaja yang terlihat sudah kelelahan menunggu. Dua diantaranya tertidur sementara yang satu lagi sedang menerawang ke luar jendela, sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama musik dari iPodnya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang datang. Cowok itu masih saja melihat ke luar jendela sementara tangan sang orang asing perlahan maju..

.

Dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke perlahan.

.

"Maaf mas, salonnya sudah mau tutup. Mas dan teman-teman masih mau ke salon atau pulang?"

.

Oala. Sasuke pun bangun dari duduknya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kedua temannya perlahan sampai mereka berdua bangun dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kosong. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya mereka bertiga dan sang pegawai salon.

"Sudah kosong?" cowok itu bergumam pelan. Kemudian ia berpaling pada pegawai salon tersebut dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya, saya mau merawat rambut. Bisakah dilakukan sekarang, err—" ia melirik name tag yang berada di pinggang kanan orang di hadapannya ini. "Tenten-san?"

Pegawai salon yang bercepol dua itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi depan kaca dan memakaikan kain lebar yang menutupi sebagian badan Sasuke, agar tidak kotor terkena potongan rambut atau obat-obatan.

"Mau dipotong seperti apa, Mas?"

"Err sebenarnya bukan mau dipotong. Tapi... Begini—emmm—jadi sebenarnya saya—err," Sasuke terdengar salah tingkah. Rona merah mulai menjalari seluruh wajahnya. Bagaimana ia mau mengaku kalau ia datang ke sini dengan tujuan untuk menghilangkan kutu? Bagaimana kalau Tenten-san adalah teman dari salah satu teman sekolahnya? Bagaimana jika—ah, Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangi Sasuke dengan ingin tahu. Apakah ia gagap? Ya, Tenten mengakui kalau pelanggannya yang satu ini cukup tampan juga. Tetapi apa gunanya ketampanan kalau ia... Tak bisa berbicara dengan baik?

Untung saja Sakura cepat tanggap. Ia bisa tahu dari rona wajah Sasuke kalau cowok itu pasti malu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia datang ke sini untuk menghilangkan kutu. Yah, sebenarnya tidak melihat wajah Sasuke pun Sakura pasti sudah tahu. Seseorang dengan gengsi yang besar seperti cowok ini tak akan dengan mudahnya mengumumkan ke orang lain kalau ternyata ia mempunyai kutu, bukan? Maka akhirnya Sakura melangkah perlahan dan membisikkan maksud kedatangan Sasuke pada Tenten. Yang dibisikkan hanya mengagguk mengerti sebelum mulai menggerakkan tangannya, meneliti rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya heran juga. Bagaimana Tenten bisa tahu? Namun ketika melihat Sakura yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol, Sasuke mengerti. Cowok itu mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan memandang ke depan kembali.

"Bagaimana, umm—Tenten-san?" tanya Naruto sembari ikut memerhatikan rambut Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat butir-butir telur di sana. Rupanya sang kutu berkembang biak dengan sangat cepat. Dan Naruto tentu tak tega melihat sahabatnya tersebut harus menderita karena kutu di kepalanya yang terus bertambah banyak. Mau tak mau makhluk-makhluk kecil itu harus disingkirkan. Maka dari itu Naruto kini antusias sekali. Cowok itu berharap banyak pada pegawai salon yang satu ini.

Sementara itu Tenten masih sibuk memeriksa rambut Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka akan menemukan telur-telur kutu sebanyak ini. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Dalam pikirannya, ia bisa saja mengambili telur-telur tersebut sampai habis. Asal tahu saja, Tenten sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam urusan yang seperti ini. Tetapi... Kalau sudah sebanyak ini, susah juga. Apalagi kalau induknya belum dimusnahkan.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura ikut bertanya. Ia menatap Tenten ingin tahu. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum memberitahu ketiganya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Begini, telur kutu yang berada dalam rambut—" Tenten berhenti sejenak.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura menyambung. Sang gadis bercepol mengangguk berterimakasih.

"Telur yang berada dalam rambut Sasuke-san sudah terlalu banyak. Kalau masih lumayan, saya bisa mengambilinya satu-satu atau memakai alat yang tersedia. Namun jika kasusnya seperti ini... Saya tak tahu lagi harus memakai apa. Apalagi induknya susah sekali ditemukan. Sepertinya sudah ada beberapa betina yang bersarang dalam rambut Sasuke-san dan terus menghasilkan telur tiap harinya. Maafkan saya."

"Hah?!" Sasuke spontan berbalik ketika mendengar penuturan dari sang pegawai salon. Ia memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Memang hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kutu di dunia? Tidak kan? Lalu kenapa mereka semua bisa menghilangkan kutu tersebut sementara dia tidak? Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan rambutnya, bukan?

"Tidak ada kah cara lain, Tenten-san?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut. Ia sungguh merasa iba dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan mengalami depresi seumur hidup jikalau kutu di rambutnya tidak dihilangkan. Dan Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tenten terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang mungkin ia lakukan, namun gadis itu tak yakin Sasuke akan menerima cara itu. Tetapi teman-teman Sasuke terus memaksa. Tak ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberantas hama di rambut cowok itu selain dengan cara ini. Maka gadis itu kembali menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Sebenarnya ada."

"Syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia berpaling pada Sasuke yang masih juga terdiam di tempat. Kemudian cewek itu menepuk bahu Sasuke perlahan sembari menyemangati temannya yang satu itu. "Berbahagialah Sasuke, sebentar lagi rambutmu akan bebas dari kutu!" namun yang disemangati hanya terdiam.

"Cara... Cara apa? Beritahu saya, Tenten-san!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Tenten dengan cemas. Gadis bercepol itu kemudian melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dengan perlahan dan berjalan mendekati laci tak jauh dari situ. Ia mengaduk lacinya perlahan dan segera menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Cewek itu perlahan berbalik.

Dan terlihat sebuah gunting nan berkilat tergenggam di tangannya.

.

Spontan ketiga pasang mata yang berada di situ terkesiap.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, namun saya harus menggunting seluruh helaian rambut anda agar semua hama itu pergi."

.

.

"A-APA?!"

**:MISSION FOUR:**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**_Okay *scroll ke atas* huee maaf kalo aneh dan Sasusakunya kesedikitan Dx abis mau gimana lagi kan hehe. Rapornya lumayan, walaupun tidak cukup memuaskan namun masih bisa diterima. Alhamdulillah diatas KKM semua :) makasih yang udah ngedoaiiin kalian baik sekali. _

_Jadi ga Sasuke dibotakin? Kalo jadi, gimana reaksi orang-orang? __Kalo ngga, bakalan diapain ama Tenten? Dan yang terpenting… Darimana Sasuke dapet kutu? Mau tahu? Ketik REG spasi *digiles* hahaha semuanya ada di chapter depan sekaligus chapter terakhir, jadi jangan sampe kelewatan yaaaa para readers! Akhirnya ada juga fic multichapter yang hampir kelar. Fiuuuh *ngelap keringet* _

_Mau bales revieew._

**Tambal Panci**_ : hehehe, jangan salahin Itachi dong salahin Narutonya *dirasengan* Sasukenya juga percaya aja lagi haha udah gapapa, saya senang membuat anda tersungging :) makasih udah revieew_

**Halcalilove12**_ : emaaang -,- Sasuke saking pinternya jadi gabisa mikir. Naruto... emang dari sananya gabisa mikir HAHA *digigit Hinata* hehe, makasiiiih anda baik sekali hehe makasih juga udah revieew_

**Hehe**_ : makasiih saya jadi malu HAHA naon coba :P okee ini udah di update, baca lagi yaa dan makasih udah revieew_

**Naara Akira**_ : iyaa gapapa kok :) Emang! Naruto ngasih saran ga bener sih! Salahin Naruto! *dirasengan* hehehe makasih udah revieew _

**Azuka Kanahara **_: aaaaaaa senpai! *ditendang garagara sok kenal* kemana aja? Saya kangen lho hehe *apa coba* makasih doanya senpaai IPA sama fisika saya ga diremed hehe alhamdulillah. Notabene itu... eum... *buka kamus* '**sekaligus juga ...; di samping ... juga ...**' katanya mah begitu. Saya juga tidak tahu gimana cara jelasinnya -,- iyaa gomen gajadi dicium. Saya belom berani bikin adegan gituan hehe jadi sebisa mungkin fic saya dibuat untuk terhindar dari hal yang begitu ^^ gomen senpaai. Oh iya, makasih udah revieew_

**Kuroi De-chan**_ : aaaaaaaa! *menghindar dari pelukan maut* apa anda peluk-peluk saya? Hahaha okedeeh ini udah update. Makasih udah revieew ting ting_

**Melody-Cinta**_ : Emang. Malangnya nasib sang ayam yang satu ini ck *diamaterasu* okedeeh makasih udah review yaa_

**Yuki no Kitsune**_ : Naruto emang sok tau sih ahaha yang jadi korban si Sasukenya. Kasian –,- okee ini udah diupdate, makasih udah review yaa_

**DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro**_ : hehe iyaa ada. Di chapter ini juga ada kok, jadi baca terus yaa :) makasih udah revieew_

**Haruchi Nigiyama**_ : lha? *bengong* aaaaaa makasih udah ngereview per chapter! *peluk-peluk ; ditendang* aku jawab yang chap 5 aja yaa. Hehe iya emang kasian. Aku ga berani bikin adegan kissu, masih terlalu kecil *halah* jadi kayanya di fic saya ga bakal ada adegan kaya gitu hehe maaf yaaa. Makasih udah revieew :)_

_Okee, sekian dari saya. Oh iya, mau ngucapin _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ Semoga tahun depan bisa lebih baik dari tahun ini. Aaamin. Review please? Ting ting ;)_


	7. Mission 4 : Part Two

_YOSH! Akhirnya kesampean juga nge update fic yang satu ini. Dibuat dengan perjuangan dari jam 5 sore sampe setengah 10 malem (emang dasar otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan cepat sih haha) oke, enjoy!_

_Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Mission four part 2. _

_Warning : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**:MISSION FOUR:**

**It's Final Time! – part 2**

**--  
**

"APA?!"

Tenten maju selangkah. Beranjak untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk kaku di kursinya. Muka cowok itu benar-benar pias sekarang. Tangannya terlihat dengan kuat mencengkram pegangan kursi. Tenten masih merasakan pandangan tajam tertuju kepadanya, dari kedua mata onyx pasiennya tersebut.

Tetapi.. Apa boleh buat? Tak ada lagi cara yang bisa dilakukannya. Jikalau diberi peditox pun, tidak mungkin seluruh telurnya terkena semua. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau para kutu yang masih kecil juga tak tersapu oleh cairan pink itu. Walaupun dicoba, tak akan ada hasilnya. Juga dengan cara-cara lain yang Tenten tahu jumlahnya sedikit dan pasti sangat tidak ampuh. Yah, dirinya memang tak begitu ahli dalam masalah seperti ini. Memangkas seluruh rambut sampai botak mungkin adalah cara paling baik yang bisa dilakukannya..

.

Selama tidak ada orang itu.

.

"Tenten-san, tolong, apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Sakura dengan refleks menahan pergelangan tangan sang pekerja salon itu dengan erat. Membuat cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura benar-benar kasihan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia tak mau teman barunya dibuat menderita dengan tampil tak berambut esok hari, mengingat style rambut pantat ayam juga adalah salah satu daya tarik miliknya. Dan Sakura yakin, Sasuke tidak mempunyai kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggu rambutnya panjang kembali.

Lagipula.. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau nanti rambut Sasuke akan tumbuh dengan style yang baru. Beberapa orang mengalami hal itu. Dan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan akan menemukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin ebony?

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh ke samping dimana Sakura berdiri sambil terus mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Dua mata cokelat dengan dua mata hijau emerald pun menyatu. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Tenten bisa melihat adanya pengharapan di kedua bola mata gadis pink ini. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar tak mau melihat sahabatnya yang kini sedang duduk di kursi salon itu menderita.

"Tolong dia, Tenten-san.. Kumohon,"

"Uh.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tenten menghela napas. Luluh. Ia paling tidak bisa menghindari serangan 'puppy-eyes no jutsu' yang diluncurkan oleh pelanggan salonnya. Atasannya bilang kalau ia harus menuruti apapun perintah pasien. Dan sepertinya, Sakura adalah cewek yang cukup berbakat dalam hal memohon.

"Lakukanlah apa saja, asal jangan sampai Sasuke kehilangan rambutnya." cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini angkat bicara. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura. "Pasti ada cara lain, kan?"

.

Hhhhhhhh.

Sekarang aku harus menuruti perintah mereka. Botak itu bukan masalah besar, kan? Menyusahkan orang saja.

.

Gadis bercepol itu kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya kepada kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Kalau ia bilang benar-benar tak ada cara lain lagi, ketiga pelanggan terakhirnya itu pastilah akan angkat kaki dan mencari salon lain. Itu sama saja dengan membiarkan uang untuk pergi. Tetapi kalau bilang masih ada, mereka pasti akan terus mendesaknya untuk memakai cara itu. Dan Tenten harus kembali memutar otaknya untuk mengatasi kutu di rambut cowok dingin itu.

Naruto dan Sakura kini masih terdiam, menunggu jawaban pegawai salon di hadapan mereka dengan harap-harap cemas. Keduanya tahu pasti. Sangat tahu. Kalau Sasuke tak akan membiarkan siapa saja untuk memangkas seluruh rambutnya. Bagaimana nasibnya di sekolah nanti? Bisa-bisa cowok itu akan mengurung diri di kamar dan menunggu sampai rambut aslinya kembali. Sementara di hadapan mereka, Tenten sedang memutar bola matanya gelisah. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Pasti ada cara lain, kan, Tenten-san?"

'_Oh Kami-sama, kapan orang itu akan datang?'_

Gadis pegawai salon itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Berharap bukan dirinya yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan pelanggan terakhir tersebut. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi seperti ini dengan ajaibnya datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tetapi pintu masih tertutup. Itu artinya ia tidak datang.

Kalau begini caranya, terpaksa harus mengulur waktu agar pemotongan rambut itu tidak berlangsung sekarang. Setidaknya beberapa menit lagi. Mungkin akan membuat mereka bertiga rileks barang sedikit.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan sedikit mengapa kutu di rambut Sasuke-san harus dibasmi dengan cara menggunduli tempat tinggalnya."

Dan Tenten pun menceritakan semua yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Mengenai ketidak efektifannya memakai peditox, bagaimana kutu-kutu itu berkembang, apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegah tertularnya kutu, asal muasal kemunculan keputusannya untuk menggunduli Sasuke, sejarah ditemukannya kutu—yah, mungkin ini tidak begitu dibutuhkan tetapi setidaknya cukup membantu—dan semuanya. Sakura dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama, seakan tidak mau ketinggalan satu kata pun. Sasuke? Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya dia sedikit mencuri dengar.

"Begitu.."

Ucap Tenten di akhir penjelasannya. Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya yang biasa. Menghadap ke kaca.

"Jadi.. Benar-benar tak ada cara lain?" Sakura sekali lagi mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia mengharap ada sangkalan yang keluar dari bibir gadis di depannya ini tapi ia hanya menggeleng. Gadis berambut pink itu pun menghela napas panjang. Ia mengacak rambut pinknya pelan. Kalau mencari salon lain.. Apakah masih sempat?

"Maafkan aku. Perkembangan kutu itu sangat cepat. Dan.. Satu lagi. Apakah kalian bertiga selalu bersama, semenjak Sasuke-san terkena kutu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab sang cowok bermata biru.

"Yah.. Kutu itu bisa berpindah dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain dengan sekejap. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kalian juga tertular. Mengingat kalian bertiga selalu bersama.."

.

Dan wajah kedua orang itu langsung berubah pucat.

.

"J-jangan bercanda, Tenten-san!" Sakura serta merta menghambur ke depan kaca dan memilin-milin rambutnya dengan panik. Berharap untuk tidak menemukan suatu hewan berjalan di antaranya. Cewek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

_Kami-sama.. Cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan untukku?_

"Tenang, kurasa, walaupun ada kutu di rambut salah satu dari kalian, itu pun pasti belum banyak. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku? Bagaimana?"

Tenten spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, kesal. Cowok itu merasa tidak dianggap sedari tadi. Hanya duduk menunggu sambil melihat orang lain bercakap-cakap memang bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang semua tergantung keputusanmu, Sasuke-san." gadis bercepol itu tersenyum manis sementara Sasuke membuang muka.

"Gimana? Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan mendekati sobatnya itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Berharap agar Sasuke mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke dan terdiam, menunggu jawaban.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura juga terlihat sedang menunggu keputusan Sasuke. Dan berusaha membayangkan temannya yang satu itu jika tak berambut. Cewek itu nyengir tatkala Sasuke melotot, memergokinya sedang terkikik pelan. "Yah, semua tergantung kamu. Tetapi sepertinya kalau kau tidak berhasil mengambil keputusan yang akan membuat kutu itu pergi, aku akan sedikit menjauh," ia menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku juga tak mau terkena kutu."

"Hhhhhh." Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Bahkan sekarang hewan di kepalanya ini akan membuat ia kehilangan salah satu teman terbaiknya. Benar-benar suatu makhluk yang menjengkelkan. Kecil, tetapi bisa membuat perubahan besar dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

"Baiklah,"

Sebuah suara spontan memecah keheningan di dalam salon 'hijau' tersebut. Tenten serta merta menoleh. Sakura dan Naruto pun kini sedang memandang sang pembuat suara. Sasuke, duduk dengan kaki satu dinaikkan ke atas kursi. Ia memperbaiki letak kain lebar yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Cowok itu menggapai gunting yang tadi diletakkan oleh Tenten di atas meja yang berada di depan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan tepat ke arah muka pegawai itu.

"Lakukan. Tapi jangan lukai kulit kepalaku. Atau kubunuh kau."

Tenten maju selangkah. Ia meraih gunting perak nan besar itu dari genggaman tangan Sasuke, dan menggerakkannya seakan menggunting udara, membuat benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'cklik cklik' pelan. Gadis bercepol itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada pelanggan di depannya yang sedang memerhatikan lewat pantulan kaca.

Sakura yang tak menyangka akan keputusan yang diambil Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke merelakan rambut kebanggaannya untuk dipangkas sampai habis? Walaupun cewek itu masih bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke di dalam genggamannya yang menegang, hingga kaku dan dingin, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua mata onyx pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak main-main.

Sementara Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Menepuk dan meremas bahu sahabatnya itu perlahan, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Naruto bangga akan keputusan yang diambil cowok itu. Ia berhasil menahan egonya untuk tidak memangkas mahkota kepala kebanggaannya. Sasuke, yang melihat senyum Naruto—dari pantulan kaca pun membalas menyeringai. Walaupun pasti ada resikonya, tetapi ia tak mau kehilangan orang-orang tersayangnya. Hanya karena kutu.

HELL. NO.

Cklik. Cklik.

"Siap, Sasuke-san?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai merasakan ujung rambutnya yang ditarik perlahan oleh sang pegawai salon. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai memejamkan mata. Meremas tangan Sakura yang kebetulan masih digenggamnya.

.

Here we go.

.

Tenten meraih sejumput rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke belakang. Mengambil sisir dari atas meja dan mulai merapikan sedikit rambut hitam milik sang Uchiha. Setelah dirasa cukup, gadis itu mengapit sisir di antara sela-sela bibirnya dan memposisikan gunting di tangan kanan. Ia memilin rambut yang telah rapi itu perlahan dan mendekatkan tangannya yang dihiasi oleh sebuah gunting perak. Kini helaian rambut hitam Sasuke telah berada di antara sisi tajam benda itu. Yang bisa memisahkan helaian tersebut kapan saja. Tenten mengambil napas panjang. Ia mulai menekan gunting tersebut hingga kedua sisi tajamnya mengapit rambut Sasuke.

Satu sentakan lagi maka helaian rambut itu akan—

Brak.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menghentikan aktivitas gadis itu. Ia menarik kembali guntingnya, sebelum berhasil memotong helaian rambut Sasuke.

.

"TADAIMA! Bagaimana semangat masa muda kalian? Semoga selama aku pergi, gemilang cahaya yang menerangi seluruh kehidupan kalian akan tetap berkilau cemerlang! UUOOOOOH!"

Dan terlihat sesosok hijau berkilauan kini menghiasi pintu masuk.

Tenten yang pertama kali tersadar. Ia langsung meletakkan gunting 'kematian'—bagi Sasuke—sembarangan ke atas meja dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Ia mengambil jas hijau pemuda tersebut dan menyangkutkannya di tempat jas, lalu mempersilahkan makhluk hijau itu masuk.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama tak berkedip memandang pria yang baru masuk itu. Ia mempunyai tinggi yang lumayan namun kurus tak terkira, dan senyum yang 'menawan'. Rambut hitam bermodel mangkoknya berkilauan tertimpa sinar lampu. Ia mengenakan atasan lengan panjang ketat berwarna hijau lumut yang ditutupi oleh jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hijau pula. Mata sabuk yang berwarna perak besar menghiasi pinggangnya. Diteruskan oleh celana panjang berwarna hijau sangat tua dan sepatu kets hitam berbercak hijau.

Ketiga sahabat itu terbengong sesaat. Mereka berpaling dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Seakan bertukar pikiran yang sama. Kesan pertama mereka terhadap makhluk tersebut.

.

Lumut berjalan.

.

Sang pegawai bercepol terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan 'makhluk' itu. kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat duduk dimana Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berada. Pemuda hijau itu tersenyum kecil pada Naruto dan Sakura yang nyengir salah tingkah. Lalu ia berpaling pada Sasuke dan memilin rambut pemuda itu perlahan. Cowok Uchiha itu pun memutar bola matanya kesal.

Oh great. Tambah lagi satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kutu di rambutnya.

"Hmm.. Memang sangat banyak. Tenten, ambilkan alat itu di belakang. Kita mempunyai pasien istimewa."

Tenten mengangguk. Ia bergegas untuk berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan dan menghilang di sana setelah bunyi 'cklek' yang pelan.

Dan kemudian pemuda itu berbalik kembali pada Sasuke. Ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya dan berdiri dengan gagah. _(SFX : Jeng jeng jereeeeeeng)_

"Tenang saja! Dengan semangat masa muda dari Rock Lee ini, kutu-kutu pengganggu itu bisa dengan ajaibnya pergi! UOOOOOH!"

CLING!

Deretan gigi putih bersih yang bersarang di mulutnya mengeluarkan suatu cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan! Alis tebalnya pun menambah pesona.

.

Dan ketiga makhluk yang ada disana terbengong untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

.

Cklek.

Greek.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan sesuatu yang diseret. Keempat makhluk yang berada di salon itu pun spontan menoleh. Mereka menyaksikan Tenten, keluar dari pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan sambil mendorong suatu benda yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya, namun ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura memandang penasaran, ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kain itu sementara Lee tersenyum bangga.

Pemuda hijau itu berjalan mendekati benda besar tersebut tatkala Tenten sudah sampai. Ia mencengkran kain putih yang menutupi benda misterius itu dan menariknya dengan satu tarikan hingga tersibak. Mempertontonkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Srak!

Sebuah barang elektronik ukuran sangat besar kini berada di hadapan mereka. Bentuknya seperti alat pemeriksa yang berada di kebanyakan dokter gigi, dengan kursi panjang dan sebuah meja berisi tombol-tombol aneh. Di atas kursi tersebut, terlihat sebuah helm hijau yang dihubungkan dengan suatu kotak yang lumayan besar oleh sebuah kabel raksasa. Tulisan 'MIGHTY CHAIR 3000' terukir jelas dengan warna perak yang berpendar di samping kursi tersebut.

"Nah, silahkan naik, Sasuke-san." Lee menyodorkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menduduki kursi 'ajaib' tersebut. Yang bersangkutan pun kini beranjak dari kursi salon dan memandangi Lee—yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri—dengan pandangan curiga.

"Err—anu, tidakkah berbahaya?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut. Sungguh, benda itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Dan Lee hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan mantap sambil kembali mengacungkan jempol. Sakura pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mencurigakan." celetuk Sasuke pelan. Tetapi sepertinya telinga tajam Lee mendengar semuanya. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sang pemuda bermata onyx pun salah tingkah.

'_Euh. Salah ngomong.'_

"A-anoo, maksud saya—"

Namun di luar dugaan, makhluk nyentrik itu malah kembali memamerkan senyum 'menawan'nya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sampai terguncang.

"Tenang saja, alat ini adalah warisan dari ayahku. Alat yang diciptakan dengan penuh semangat masa muda dan telah menarik jutaan pelanggan! YEAAAAH!"

"O-oke, oke."

Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang tersebut dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga alat ini bukan bom atau semacamnya. Tenten yang bertugas untuk menjalankan alat itu pun maju dan memijit salah satu tombol di mejanya.

Ngiiing.

Dan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke perlahan naik. Cowok yang duduk di situ sepertinya kaget. Ia terlihat tersentak dan spontan mengeraskan genggamannya ke pegangan kursi. Naruto dan Sakura yang kebetulan melihatnya berpandangan dan menyeringai. Jarang-jarang melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

Tenten melepas jarinya dari tombol tersebut tatkala dilihatnya kursi yang diduduki Sasuke sudah cukup tinggi. Lalu ia memindahkan jari telunjuknya ke tombol lain.

Ngiiing.

Helm yang berada tepat di atas kepala Sasuke kini semakin turun, sehingga rambut cowok itu kini sudah berada dalam helm tersebut. Bentuk helm itu sendiri kurang lebih mirip seperti helm dalam permainan American football yang menutupi sampai tengkuk. Namun yang ini tidak ada pelindung wajahnya.

"Nah, kita mulai."

Cewek bercepol itu kini memencet sebuah tombol merah besar dengan tulisan 'start' di atasnya. Sasuke melotot gugup. Tenten menyeringai.

BZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Terdengar desisan sesaat sebelum helm itu mulai bergetar. Mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura merinding. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke di dalam sana. Mereka berdua memandangi Lee yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir," Sakura menatap mata Lee takut-takut. Namun lagi-lagi, pemuda hijau itu hanya menggeleng sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Sakura melengos. Susah bicara dengan orang seperti dia.

"Alat ini dibuat oleh Maito Guy, ilmuwan handal. Beliau pemilik asli salon ini. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya." mata Lee bersinar-sinar. Sakura bergeser selangkah. Berharap dirinya tidak tertular sifat aneh pemuda hijau misterius tersebut.

"Eh? Anda kenal Maito Guy?" mata biru Naruto seketika membulat. Lee menoleh pada sang rambut kuning jabrik dan—sekali lagi—memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Tentu! Dia ayahku. Kau kenal?"

"Ah, ya! Aku adalah orang pertama yang datang ke salon ini dan Maito Guy yang pertama menyambut," Naruto menyeringai. "Dia orang baik, kurasa."

"Dia memang baik! Tunggu sampai kau dengar cerita masa mudanya ten—"

Ngiiiiiing.

Pembicaraan terhenti tatkala bunyi bising yang sedari tadi mengganggu perlahan berhenti. Sakura dan Naruto serempak melihat ke arah alat ajaib itu. Menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, berharap alat itu berhasil menghilangkan kutu di rambut Sasuke dan cemas jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda stoic itu.

Helm perlahan terangkat. Kursi diturunkan. Lee bertepuk tangan bangga. Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak kaget. Kedua mata mereka memandangi Sasuke yang baru turun dari kursi itu, atas sampai bawah.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan pun risih. Ia memandang tajam pada kedua temannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?"

"A-anoo, Sasuke, coba lihat ke kaca." Sakura menunjuk kaca yang berada di belakangnya dengan cengiran garing. Berharap Sasuke tidak mati mendadak melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa memang?"

"Sudah lihat sajaa, kau jadi tambah cakep kok hahaha." Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala dan bergeser, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk maju dan berhadapan dengan cermin.

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu masih heran. Ia dengan ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju cermin. Cowok itu curiga dengan pandangan aneh dari Naruto dan Sakura. Semoga saja rambutnya ini tidak menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke berhenti di depan cermin. Terdiam sesaat. Dan..

.

"RAMBUTKU!"

.

Cowok itu melotot garang. Melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin yang terlihat sangat aneh. Rambutnya. Berdiri. Semua. Tak ada satu helai pun yang jatuh. Bahkan poninya. Dahi Sasuke jadi terlihat sangat lebar. Dan entah kenapa rambut yang berdiri itu terlihat kaku. Tidak meleok sedikitpun. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"Heh, kau apakan rambutku?!" cowok itu serta merta meraih kerah baju Lee yang masih saja tersenyum. Tenten yang tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran langsung melerai mereka berdua. Sasuke berteriak marah. "Jangan senyum-senyum saja! Ada apa dengan rambutku, HAH?!"

"Tenang dulu, Sasuke-san," Lee, dengan santainya mengambil sisir dari meja salon dan menyisir rambut Sasuke sampai kembali ke bentuk semula. Dengan mudah. Sementara cowok bermata onyx itu terpaku diam, membiarkan sisir yang dipegang oleh si makhluk hijau menyusuri setiap helai rambutnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Jadi.. Bisa dikembalikan hanya dengan disisir?

"A-aa—"

"Nah, selesai." sang rambut mangkok tersenyum, dan meletakkan sisir kembali ke tempat semula. Sasuke—yang masih terpaku—melirik kembali ke kaca. VOILA! Rambutnya sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. Seperti mimpi.

"Ada yang lain yang bisa kami bantu, Sasuke-san?"

"A-ah, tidak terima kasih. Ini uangnya. Kami duluan, Lee-san." Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menarik Sasuke yang masih juga terbengong untuk keluar dari salon itu. Naruto bergegas mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke salon kami," Tenten membungkuk sopan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sakura—ia kesulitan menarik Sasuke yang badannya masih kaku—.

"Ah, Lee-san!"

Lee menoleh, melihat sesosok rambut kuning jabrik yang kini sedang mendorong pintu untuk keluar sambil melambai senang dan memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Nanti kita mengobrol lebih banyak, ya!"

Cowok berseragam hijau itu pun mengangguk sopan, dan menjulurkan jempolnya kembali. Ia berdiri dengan gagahnya dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"YOSH! Semangat masa muda!"

Dan kilauan senyum menawan dan mempesonanya kini sudah memenuhi ruangan hijau tersebut. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terkikik kecil, lalu beranjak untuk membereskan segala atribut salon kembali.

**:MISSION FOUR:**

**Failed.. or Completed?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Aaaa~ ga jadi tamat deh -,- takut kebanyakan, yaudah lah segini dulu aja. Apakah masih ada kutu di rambut Sasuke? Lihat kelanjutannya di chapter depan xD_

_Bales revieeew,_

_**The Killer Smile**__ : haha, gomen updatenya agak lamaaaa xD (ditendang) mau tau Sasuke botak apa ngga? Liat di chapter ini yah ehehe makasih udah review baca lagi chapter depannya oke?_

_**Tambal Panci**__ : Haha kayanya emang lucu deh (uoh gabisa ngebayangin) kalo saya bikin Sasuke botak nanti dibunuh Sasuke FC Dx makasih udah revieew, baca terus ya hehe_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama**__ : Haha begitukah? Makasih xD iya, liat aja di chapter ini ada kok penjelasan Sasuke botak apa ngga. Makasih udah revieew ;D_

_**Kuroi Kira Kinos**ta**__ HAHAHA (pentung) : makasih deeeeeb hahaha review lagi yah,_

_**Azuka Kanahara**__ : Uoh, makasih kaaa xD saya dapet idenya mendadak itu teh haha ternyata banyak yang suka. Terharuu~(geplak) yaa kan ceritanya Johny Andrean buka cabang gitu di Jepang (ngaco) okee udah di update ka hehe review lagi yaa xD_

_**Cekisa Amuz**__ : wah, kayanya kamu fans berat Sasuke yah? xD gapapa ya Sasuke dinistai disini hehe (diamaterasu) okee, baca chapter ini aja biar lebih jelasnya. Makasih udah revieew :)_

_**Kasumi Yumaeda**__ : Ah~begitukah? Gomeeen, tapi saya ga bisa bikin adegan kissu. Yah palingan ya gitu gitu aja hehe masih belom cukup umur soalnya (pentung) okee, makasih udah review ya :)_

_Okee, sekian dari saya. Akhir kata, review please?_


	8. Last Mission, Last Chapter

_Last chapter :D enjoy,_

_Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok idola di Konoha JHS. Ia pintar, cool, tampan, dan cuek. Semua orang mengidolakannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau Uchiha yang satu ini dihinggapi KUTU?! Last mission, last chapter._

_Warning : Gaje, aneh, OOC sangat -,-_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

_**K**_**utu? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's Story

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**: Last Mission, and Last Chapter :**

**--**

Matahari sudah tinggi, dan semua orang kini tengah berada di tengah aktivitasnya masing-masing. Suatu sebab terciptanya kerumunan orang yang tengah menunggu di sebuah halte yang sama, tempat dimana ketiga remaja tokoh utama kesayangan kita ini harus rela berdesakan dan berdempetan untuk menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang.

"Tch. Kemana sih busnya? Geez, sudah sekitar setengah jam ditunggu tetapi belum datang juga." gerutu Naruto. Cowok berambut pirang itu bersedekap dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang kebetulan dilihatnya masih kosong. Ia mengelap peluh yang merembes ke sekujur lehernya dan kembali mengeluh kegerahan. Dan menggerutu kembali.

"Haus. Panas. Lapar. Ingin makan ramen. Hhhhh lelahnyaa."

"Sudahlah Naruto, tunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau marah-marah terus nanti malah tambah panas. Duduklah dengan tenang. Kukira 10 menit lagi busnya akan datang." Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil memandang teman kuningnya yang satu itu. Ketika Naruto sudah diam, cewek berambut pink tersebut menghela napas panjang dan melongokkan kepalanya ke jalanan, berharap melihat sebuah bus berwarna merah tua di antara banyaknya mobil yang lalu lalang di sana. Sakura juga kelelahan. Ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat di kamar. Dan bus yang terlambat ini pun menghalangi niatnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersiul dengan riang di tempatnya. Err—tidak dengan riang tepatnya, hanya bersiul biasa. Namun terlihat sekali kalau cowok itu sedang sangat senang. Biasanya di situasi seperti ini Sasuke akan menggerutu kecil, dan bersedekap dan menghentakkan kaki, menandakan kalau dirinya tidak sabaran. Tetapi.. Bersiul?

Sakura, yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke itu tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. Ia menyodok rusuk teman di sebelahnya tersebut dengan sikunya dan menyeringai. "Cie, yang kutunya sudah hilang. Selamat ya!" tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Namun cowok itu membalas ucapan Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih."

"Semua kan karena aku! Coba kau tidak tahu tentang Salon Masa Muda, kutumu pasti kini masih merayap-rayap di rambutmu!" dan Naruto, dengan ajaibnya muncul di depan Sasuke dan Sakura sambil membusungkan dada dengan bangga. Cowok berambut kuning itu menyeringai lebar, mempertontonkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku juga, Teme!"

.

Duak.

.

"Itteeee.. Kenapa memukul sih? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih kau ini! Kusumpahi nanti ada gajah merayap di rambutmu." Naruto mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya sambil memonyongkan bibir. Memandang dengan sinis sosok laki-laki berambut spike di depannya yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Makanya, jangan sok." cowok bermata onyx itu menurunkan kepalan tinjunya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik tangan kanannya kembali dan meletakkannya di atas rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Makasih, Dobe." Sasuke mengacak rambut jabrik Naruto sampai tak berbentuk. Kembali tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya kembali. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Naruto lebih mirip seperti singa bangun tidur. Dengan kumis kucing dan 'surai' kuning yang tidak beraturan. Tinggal tunggu ia mengaum, dan kosonglah halte itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, salon itu adalah salon nomor satu untuk menghilangkan kutu." Naruto nyengir. Ia telah selesai merapikan rambutnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Maito Guy ataupun anaknya memang sama. Sama cerdasnya—dan sama noraknya." ia terkikik geli, dan baru berhenti ketika Sakura mencubit lengannya.

"Heran, kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan seluruh warna hijau yang menyengat mata itu?"

"Dulu kau kesana untuk apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Yah, memang, Salon Masa Muda itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Apalagi dengan alat pengusir kutunya yang sangat ampuh tersebut. Cewek itu tidak pernah mendengar tentang alat tersebut sebelumnya. Ah, lain kali ia akan pergi lagi ke sana. Siapa tahu ia akan menemukan benda-benda 'ajaib' lagi selain alat penghilang kutu tersebut.

"Yah, sebenarnya dulu aku juga pernah terkena kutu."

.

Dan 8 kata yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto dengan sukses membuat perubahan mendadak pada dua sobatnya. Mata Sakura spontan membulat. Dan Sasuke refleks menoleh pada cowok bermata biru itu.

.

"K—kau pernah kutuan?" pekik Sakura tak percaya, tidak menyangka sama sekali. 2 orang yang kini berdiri bersamanya ternyata pernah terkena kutu. Jadi selama ini.. Ia bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah pernah mempersilahkan keluarga kutu meninggali rambutnya? Apakah itu pertanda kalau ia juga akan terkena kutu suatu saat? O-ow, semoga tidak.

Cowok berambut kuning yang diajak bicara kini menoleh dengan sebal. Ia meninju pelan bahu cewek di depannya sambil mendengus tak suka. "Oh ayolah, biasa saja sih. Lagipula sekarang kutunya sudah pergi semua. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi,"

"Kapan kau dapat kutu itu? Dan kapan hilangnya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kalau temannya itu pernah punya kutu. Pantas saja Naruto selalu dengan PDnya memberitahu cara-cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan kutu—yah, walaupun yang berhasil hanya satu. Ternyata ia juga pernah mengalami.

"Kau tidak bertanya, ya bagaimana?" cowok bermata biru langit itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku berkutu kira-kira 3 minggu yang lalu, dan hilang seminggu kemudian. Dan.. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena kurasa saat itu kau tidak ingin tahu tentang itu, bukan begitu?"

"Lalu kau menghilangkan kutu di Salon Masa Muda juga?" Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya selama ini sudah berapa orang yang telah merelakan kepalanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam helm sebuah alat yang aneh itu? Memang ampuh, tetapi sepertinya keadaan sang pasien ketika proses penghilangan kutu tidak begitu baik. Terdengar dari luar saja sudah menyeramkan.

"Yaa begitulah. Tetapi alat itu dulu lebih menyeramkan daripada yang sekarang. Percayalah, Teme. Kau sangat beruntung diberikan kutu ketika alat itu sudah di upgrade." sang Uzumaki nyengir dan meninju bahu Sasuke perlahan. Namun yang ditinju tidak bereaksi. Pikirannya sibuk mengelana ke masa 3 minggu yang lalu.

_Kalau tidak salah saat itu.._

**FLASHBACK**

"_TEMEE! Cepat bukakan pintu!"_

_Teriakan cempreng dari sebuah makhluk kuning seakan memecah keheningan pagi di komplek perumahan Uchiha. Sasuke, yang sedang tiduran dengan malasnya di sofa rumahnya, segera mengambil bantalan kursi dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan benda tersebut dan berusaha untuk beristirahat kembali. Seakan tidak rela apabila waktu tidur minggu paginya diganggu oleh temannya yang cerewet tersebut._

"_TEMEEEE! Ini aku, Naruto! Kau lama sekali sih?"_

_Ah, namun sepertinya takdir tidak memihak kepada sang Uchiha. Walaupun sudah disumpal bantal sekalipun, teriakan khas dari Naruto masih saja terdengar. Sepertinya makhluk Uzumaki itu tidak mudah menyerah. Sesekali terdengar gedoran panjang dari arah pintu._

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melempar bantalan duduk ke sembarang tempat—yang akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di meja makan—lalu mematikan TVnya yang dibiarkan menyala tanpa ditonton sejak semalam tadi. Ya, sendirian di rumah memang tidak menyenangkan. Itachi sedang ada acara dengan teman sekampusnya, dan itu berarti Sasuke harus menjaga rumah. Kemudian pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah pintu._

_Cklek._

"_HEY TE—whoa, kau baru bangun tidur atau apa?" Naruto nyengir, melihat penampilan Sasuke yang kini sedang mengucek mata. Cowok Uchiha itu mengenakan kaus biru tua lengan panjang yang sudah agak kusut dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Mata onyxnya masih setengah menutup sementara rambut hitamnya masih sangat acak-acakan._

"_Ini sudah jam 8. Dan jangan bilang kau belum mandi."_

"_Enak saja. Aku ketiduran tadi di sofa. Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" cowok berambut spike itu kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memasang tampang jutek. Masih tidak rela waktu bermalas-malasannya diganggu oleh sang makhluk bermata biru di depannya ini. Sudah mengganggu, berisik pula. _

_Namun Naruto hanya memamerkan deretan giginya kembali. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia melepas alas kakinya dan nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke, dengan santainya melewati pemilik rumah yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sang Uzumaki tersenyum senang. Yah, rumah Sasuke memang salah satu tempat yang terbaik untuk menghabiskan akhir minggunya. Selalu ada hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan disini. _

"_Dan sekarang kau dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa izin?" Sasuke menutup pintu depan dan berkacak pinggang, memandangi Naruto yang sedang menarik-narik Nintendo Wii dari lemari di bawah TV. Dan tak lama kemudian cowok Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dilihatnya Naruto sudah terduduk manis di depan TV sambil melambai pada dirinya, mengacungkan stick dari game console tersebut. _

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pinggang. "Hhhh, terserah kau lah. Dasar bayi." dan cowok itu pun melangkah mendekati Naruto, meraih stick yang disodorkan oleh Naruto dan duduk bersila di sebelah temannya itu._

"_Kau mau main apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Cowok bermata biru itu sibuk memilih kaset-kaset game yang bertumpuk di sisi lain lemari. Mencoba untuk menemukan game seru yang kira-kira bisa dimainkan oleh dua orang dan tidak membosankan. Kedua bola mata biru cerahnya sibuk membaca nama game dari sekian banyak kaset tersebut. _

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto bermain Nintendo Wii di rumahnya tetapi tetap saja cowok itu tidak ingat game-game seru yang sudah pernah ia mainkan. Mungkin memang dasar otaknya tidak mudah mengingat, tetapi hal itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta kalau ia harus menunggu lebih lama ketika mau bermain game console tersebut dengan temannya itu._

"_Jangan diam saja, Teme! Bantu aku,"_

_Namun yang dimintai tolong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. "Terserah kau sajalah."_

_Naruto merengut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkutat kembali dengan kaset-kaset Nintendo Wii di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke pun menunggu. Lagi._

"_Ini? Bagaimana? Seru tidak?"_

_15 menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Naruto menemukan kaset pilihannya. Cowok itu tersenyum senang, sebelum akhirnya kaset tersebut direbut oleh Sasuke dari tangannya dan segera dimasukkan ke dalam Nintendo Wii miliknya. Dan kemudian cowok Uchiha itu menarik belakang kerah baju Naruto dan mendudukkan cowok itu tepat di sampingnya dan memberikan stick game console yang diletakkan di atas meja._

"_Coba saja dulu."_

.

.

.

"_HUAH! Lagi-lagi Teme yang menang. Dasar curang!" Naruto melemparkan dirinya sembarangan ke atas kasur Sasuke yang nyaman. Ia bergulingan sejenak dan menggerutu pelan, menyesali nasibnya yang selalu kalah dalam game yang tadi ia mainkan bersama Sasuke. Cowok itu menghiraukan ketika Sasuke masuk dan kembali berkacak pinggang._

"_Dan apa hakmu untuk bergulingan di kasurku?"_

_Tetapi Naruto tetap tidak merespon. Ia malah terus bergulingan dan akhirnya tidur terlentang di salah satu sisi kasur. Cowok itu bergidik tatkala merasakan angin dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan yang baru saja dinyalakan Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. Mendirikan bulu kuduknya. Maka Uzumaki bermata biru itu segera menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi spring bed Sasuke dan bergelung di dalamnya layaknya siput. _

"_Aaaah~, kasurmu enak sekali, Teme."_

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tch. Seperti kau tidak pernah menyentuh kasurku saja." Naruto, setiap kali datang ke kamar Sasuke, yang diincar duluan pastilah kasur. Sasuke sampai hafal kebiasaan aneh temannya itu. Pertama Naruto pasti akan melompat ke atas kasurnya, membiarkan tubuhnya memantul sejenak di kasur yang empuk tersebut. Kemudian cowok itu akan bergulingan sejenak dan akhirnya berhenti di salah satu sudut kasur sambil memasang muka bodohnya. Memang aneh, tetapi nyata._

_Cowok berambut spike pemilik kamar tersebut berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih bergelung. Pemuda itu menghela napas kembali sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ah, tidur-tiduran di saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jikalau makhluk kuning menyebalkan yang berada di sampingnya itu tidak datang dan mengganggu akhir pekannya. Sasuke melirikkan matanya dengan kesal, memandangi temannya yang tengah memasang muka bodoh tanpa dosa._

_Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam di posisi tersebut selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Sampai akhirnya Naruto keluar dari gelungan selimutnya dan merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Rambut kuningnya bersatu dengan rambut hitam temannya tersebut. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing._

_._

_._

"_Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang." _

_30 menit akhirnya berlalu. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamar Sasuke dan beranjak untuk bangun. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Meregangkan otot, cowok itu mematahkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dan merilekskan kedua bahunya yang sudah mulai kaku sebelum akhirnya segera mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar._

"_Nah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Dah, Teme!" sang makhluk berambut pirang jabrik menyeringai sambil melembaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi pintu depan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan memandangi punggung temannya yang sudah semakin jauh. _

_Setelah Naruto telah hilang dari pandangan, Sasuke menutup pintu depan dan berjalan malas ke arah kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia ingin segera melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Cowok bermata onyx itu mengacak rambut hitamnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia hendak merebahkan dirinya kembali di kasur tatkala melihat bentuk tempat tidurnya yang seperti sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bantal dimana. Guling dimana. Selimut acak-acakan. Sprei mencuat sana-sini. Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal dan segera membereskan kasurnya itu. Yah, asal tahu saja. Sasuke sejak kecil sudah dituntut untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri. Apalagi sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke bukanlah anak orang kaya yang manja dan seenaknya sendiri. Ia juga masih punya etika dan harga diri untuk selalu bersikap mandiri._

_Dan setelah semuanya beres, tak buang-buang waktu lagi Sasuke melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Menikmati sensasi pantulan yang diberikan oleh spring bednya tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur beberapa menit kemudian._

_._

_.  
_

_Tanpa menyadari bahwa kasur itu tidak sepenuhnya bersih. Sebuah titik yang sangat kecil masih tertinggal di sana. Dan tak lama kemudian, 'titik' itu bergerak. Merayap. Perlahan tapi pasti. Menyusuri setiap serat-serat dari kain sprei kasur menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Makhluk kecil itu tersenyum licik. Pelan-pelan ia merayap, memanjat helaian rambut hitam sang pemilik kasur yang masih terbuai dalam tidur lelapnya._

_._

_Dan petualangan baru kembali dimulai._

_._

**FLASHBACK END**

"DOBE! Kau yang menularkan kutu itu padaku!" raung Sasuke. Cowok itu tiba-tiba menunjuk Naruto dengan geram, seakan ingin menggigit temannya itu sekarang juga. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Ternyata selama ini yang membuat Sasuke menderita akan kutu yang di deritanya tepat berada di sampingnya. Orang yang selalu membantunya dalam menghilangkan kutu ternyata adalah sang pelaku.

Naruto terkesiap. Mata birunya membulat lebar. Aku? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan apa? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Cowok itu mengerinyitkan dahinya heran sambil menunjuk ke arah hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau! U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO! Tega sekali kau pada sahabatmu sendiri, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Baru saja Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih pada dirinya karena sudah membantu menghilangkan kutu, dan sekarang temannya itu tiba-tiba menunjuknya sebagai orang yang menularkan kutu? Apa dunia ini sudah gila?

"Bukankah aku yang sudah membantumu menghilangkan kutu? Kenapa aku yang dituduh?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya, memandang lurus ke dalam kedua bola mata biru milik rambut pirang di depannya. "Ya, memang kau membantuku dalam menghilangkan kutu itu. Tetapi itu semua menjadi tidak berarti jikalau KAU tidak menularkan hewan nistamu itu ke rambutku!"

Naruto, yang tidak diterima karena dibentak tiba-tiba seperti itu spontan naik darah. "Apakah ada bukti? Lagipula buat apa aku menularkan kutu ke rambutmu? Menyusahkan saja. Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!" cowok itu balas menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Yah, siapapun pasti akan terpancing juga amarahnya jikalau dimarahi tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas, bukan?

"Masa kau tidak sadar? Dengar ya, waktu itu.."

Dan mengalirlah cerita tentang kedatangan Naruto ke rumahnya sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Sasuke menceritakannya dengan detail, tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun untuk meyakinkan kalau pendapat dirinya benar. Naruto lah yang membawa kutu ke rumahnya dan menularkannya ke Sasuke. Apalagi ditambah fakta dimana Naruto mengatakan kalau 3 minggu yang lalu ia sempat terkena kutu. Lengkap sudah semuanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin segera menghabisi temannya yang satu itu. Tapi yah, biarlah Naruto mengerti dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

5 menit berselang, Sasuke akhirnya menyelesaikan penuturannya tentang semua yang terjadi saat itu.

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambut spikenya. Ia mendengus dan bersedekap sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha untuk menekan nafsu menggigitnya yang sudah hampir meledak. Sakura—yang 3 minggu yang lalu belum bersahabat dekat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke—menunggu dengan cemas reaksi dari kedua sahabatnya itu setelah ini. Memang, cerita Sasuke bisa dipercaya dan masuk akal. Tetapi ia masih berharap toleransi dari Sasuke untuk memaafkan Naruto. Yah, Naruto kan tidak sengaja.

"Jadi.. Begitu?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Masih mencerna cerita yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tetapi kan itu bukan berarti aku yang menularkan! Masih banyak kan kemungkinan lain?"

"Kemungkinan lain, eh?" cowok berambut spike di depannya memutar bola mata onyxnya. "Jadi kaupikir kutu itu terbang sendiri dan mendarat di rambutku, begitu? Atau ia tersesat dari negeri nun jauh di sana dan bersarang di rambutku untuk beristirahat?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah, tentu. Mana ia tahu kalau kutu yang 3 minggu lalu bersarang di rambutnya pindah ke Sasuke? Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menularkan kutu pada sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ia juga tidak suka dibentak-bentak. Kan tidak disengaja, mestinya tak apa kan?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." cowok berambut pirang jabrik itu tak berani memandang kedua mata onyx pemuda di depannya. Suaranya pun kini makin bertambah kecil saja. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa tak enak.

Sasuke melirik sejenak, melihat muka polos Naruto yang masih juga menunduk. Sebenarnya cowok bermata onyx itu merasa iba juga dengan temannya yang satu itu. Ia tahu Naruto tidak sengaja. Mana ada orang yang mau mencelakakan sahabat sendiri? Tetapi rupanya ego yang terlalu besar mengalahkan rasa iba tersebut. Maka Sasuke hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka.

"Apakah permintaan maafmu bisa menghilangkan sebutan monyet dari Itachi, membuatku tak punya ingatan akan pingsan karena dengan bodohnya keramas lima kali sehari dan meminum peditox?"

"Tidak sih.." Naruto kembali terdiam. Namun tak bertahan lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan seringai khasnya dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Err—Sasuke, aku ada urusan. Aku pulang duluan ya, DAAAH!"

Wuush.

Dan Naruto pun menghilang secepat kilat, meninggalkan kepulan asap debu dan Sasuke yang mematung di tempat. Namun tak lama kemudian, cowok Uchiha itu dengan segera melaju, berusaha untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada beberapa kilometer di depan sana.

"DOBEEE! JANGAN LARI KAU!!"

Dan kedua makhluk tersebut menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku diam dan sebuah bus merah yang tengah menunggu untuk dinaiki.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Tadaima!"

Itachi spontan menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya tatkala dilihatnya sang adik masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tampang gontai. Baju Sasuke terlihat basah, entah ia habis main air atau memang berkeringat. Wajah bersihnya kini berwarna kemerahan, tertimpa sinar matahari dengan beberapa noda kotor di pipinya. Terlihat peluh mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya.

Sang sulung Uchiha refleks bangun dari duduk santainya dan mengambil air dingin di dapur, yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa. Cowok itu sibuk mengelap peluh dari sekujur tubuhnya sementara Itachi memasang tampang heran. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dan duduk tepat di sebelah adiknya.

"Habis ngapain kau? Sampai berkeringat begitu. Membantu pak tani?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja dan duduk bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa. Cowok itu meraih remote AC dan menyetelnya dengan suhu 18 derajat. Salah satu cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan kegerahan. "Tidak. Hanya berlari dari halte bus di dekat Konoha Mall sampai bukit belakang sekolah."

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba menoleh pada adiknya. Kedua mata onyxnya membulat lebar.

"HAH?! Kau sudah gila ya? Itu kan jaraknya hampir 20 kilometer!"

Sang bungsu Uchiha pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyisir pelan rambutnya yang mencuat ke depan dengan jari-jari tangan, dan ia seka ke belakang. "Ya maka dari itu aku kelelahan, baka aniki."

"Kau—sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan berolahraga di siang bolong dengan berlari seperti orang kesetanan."

"Itu semua gara-gara si Dobe. Dia itu—"

Dan mengalirlah cerita tentang perjalanannya melawan kutu dari mulut Sasuke. Cowok itu menceritakan semuanya, sembari menyisipkan kata-kata menyumpah pada Naruto yang selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir. Dari mulai ia menemukan kutu, dan segala cara yang ia lakukan sehingga akhirnya kutu itu pergi. Dan kisah mengapa ia menyalahkan Naruto akan peristiwa kutu tersebut. Itachi pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia tertawa tertahan, dan langsung ia samarkan dengan batuk-batuk kecil. Sungguh menarik mendengarkan cerita dari adiknya tersebut.

"Begitu. Makanya si Dobe itu—grr, ingin rasanya menghabisi muka sok innocentnya itu."

Itachi hanya menyeringai jahil. Ia bersedekap sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, berdecak. "Ternyata benar, kau punya kutu? Wah tak disangka, otoutoku ini—"

.

Dan kalimat Itachi dengan sukses dipotong ketika sebuah handuk kecil yang basah—oleh keringat tentunya—dengan mulusnya mendarat di wajahnya.

.

"Oke, oke. Yaa, sebenarnya itu salahmu sendiri sih, menurutku." Itachi mengangkat bahu. Ia melemparkan handuk basah itu dengan jijik ke tempat baju kotor, mengelap tangannya dengan tissue dan mengambil oreo dari toples yang berada di meja, mulai mengunyahnya. "Kenapa juga kau percaya dengan kata-kata si Uzumaki itu? Kurasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana yang masuk akal dan mana yang tidak,"

"Nah makanya itu aku tidak tahu." Sasuke mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TVnya, memencet satu tombol di remote tersebut beberapa kali untuk menemukan channel yang dikiranya layak untuk ditonton.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus berterimakasih juga padanya," sang sulung Uchiha meninju bahu adiknya dengan cukup keras, yang dibalas dengan siku Sasuke yang menyodok rusuknya. Beserta _death glare_ yang mematikan dari adiknya. Itachi menyeringai. "Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kau masih saja berkutu sampai sekarang, bukan?"

"Lagipula.." Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Memandangi Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih juga tidak bisa mengatur napasnya kembali dengan benar setelah berlari tanpa henti sepanjang 20 kilometer.

"Kau saja yang kondisi tubuhnya kuat bisa sampai selelah ini setelah berlari menempuh jarak sebegitu jauhnya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Itachi dan menyeringai tak berdosa.

"Entahlah, kuharap ia tak apa."

.

.

Dan tak ada yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang kini dengan menyedihkannya terbaring tak berdaya di bukit belakang sekolah, setelah mengalami kaki yang kram karena berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jarak yang jauh dalam sekejap. Sepertinya orang itu tak akan bisa bangun sampai kira-kira 3 hari kemudian.

.

Yah, tetapi itu masih lebih baik ketimbang merasakan 'gigitan maut' dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

**: Last Mission, and Last Chapter :**

**.Owari.**

**

* * *

**_a-akhirnyaaa setelah sekian lama-hiks-cerita ini kelar juga-hiks-. Huaah hampir 1 bulan ga di update! 1 hari lagi pas 1 bulan dah haha. Sedih, akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Makasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, reviewers yang senantiasa memberikan komentar dan semangat untuk selalu berjuang melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai. Argiatooou Gozaimasu! Makasih banyak semuanya ;D dan untuk yang terakhir kali, membalas review para reviewers tersayang-hiks-_

_**+ Resaya Cool**__ : funky? Menurut saya mah aneh da hehe hueee gomen ini updatenya lama TT_TT makasih udah review yaa, _

_**+ Melody-Cinta**__ : hahaha saya ga setega itu kok ngebuat Sasuke botak. Saya kan anak baik /plak/ iyaaa ini chapter terakhir T_T makasih udah review yaaa_

_**+ Tambal Panci**__ : ngga kok, kan cuma 'bisa aja' Naruto dan Sakura kena kutu juga, nyatanya mereka baik baik aja sampai sekarang :D makasih udah review yaa,_

_**+ Yuki no Kitsune**__ : ngga, ga ketularan kok hehe nanti kalo ketularan ceritanya tambah panjang deh O.o makasih udah review yaaa,_

_**+ Haruchi Nigiyama**__ : iyah, mati sajalah Sakura kalo tau dia berteman sama seorang Uchiha botak haha iyaa makasih udah review :D_

_**+ Ninja-edit**__ : makasih kaaa XD ngga, yang ginian mah masih abal. Diksinya jeleek uh saya paling lemah kalo soal diksi -,- makasih udah review hehe_

_**+ dilabcd**__ : OOC banget kah? O.o wah, padahal saya sudah membuatnya se IC mungkin -,- mungkin pengaruh ceritanya kali ya? Atuh mah ga enak kalo si Sasuke pas nemuin kutu ga ada reaksi apa-apa. Ga seru amat ceritanya haha /plak/ makasih udah review yaaa_

_Akhir kata, makasih buat semua temen, readers, dan reviewers yang senantiasa selalu mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Semua ga bakal bisa selesai kalo ga ada kalian :) _

_Nah, untuk yang terakhir kalii.. mind to Review, friends? ;D_


	9. Bonus Chapter

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

  
_

**KUTU? HELL NO!**

A Sasuke's story

By _cumanakecil_

.

.

**: BONUS CHAPTER :**

--

**KUTU'S POV **

"Sialan!"

Aku mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhku yang secara tak beruntungnya terjatuh dalam posisi terbalik. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Uh, mau mengembalikan tubuh ke posisi semula saja rasanya sulit sekali. Aku menggerutu. Berkali-kali kuayunkan tubuhku ke samping kanan dan kiri, tetapi nihil. Tempat pendaratan yang tak mulus ini membuatku sulit bergerak.

Kelelahan, aku menghentikan usahaku. Kuusap peluh yang mulai menetes. "Haaaah. Kalau begini bagaimana cara aku bisa bertahan hidup?" aku menerawang. Kugerak-gerakkan 6 kaki kecilku yang sudah mulai pegal. Yah, kalau aku tidak bisa bangun, maka aku akan mati disini. Sangat-sangat tidak elit. Makanya, aku harus berjuang!

Kurasakan semangatku yang kian membara. Dan aku mulai mencoba untuk berguling kembali. Dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan kekuatan yang lebih besar, tentunya.

10 kali. Uh, apakah faktor tubuhku mempengaruhi ya? Memang aku segendut itu?

15 kali. Hah, hah, aku sudah mulai lelah kembali. Ayo berjuang, berjuaang!

20 kali. Tubuhku sudah mulai oleng. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera menumpukan berat badanku ke arah kanan. Yak, sudah setengah posisi. Aku kembali mendorong tubuhku lebih kuat la—eits! Eits! Hampir kembali ke posisi terbalik lagi! Tidak, sudah sejauh ini.. Aku menggerak-gerakkan keenam kakiku dengan semangat, berharap itu bisa membantu. Daan..

Pluk.

YEAH! Aku berhasil! Aku kembali ke posisi semula! "Akhirnya.." aku menghela napas lega sembari menyeringai puas. Dan kemudian aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku dan mulai merayap, menjelajahi setiap sudut di tempat ia berada. Aku bersiul kecil. Ah, berjalan seperti ini memang lebih nikmat daripada jatuh dalam posisi terbalik. Kepalaku pening sekali rasanya.

Kedua mataku menyapu sekeliling. Hmm, aku berada di sebuah kotak putih kecil rupanya. Mungkin kotak ini berada di tempat sampah, tercium dari bau busuknya yang menyengat. Ah, malangnya nasibku. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari tempat untuk tempat tinggal? Aku berdecak pelan dan berkacak pinggang. Kalau saja bukan karena alat besar nan menyeramkan itu tadi, mestinya aku masih berada di rambut raven milik—ah, siapa tadi namanya? Sasuke Uchiha? Lagipula—

"A-ayah.. Tolong aku.. Disini.."

Aku spontan menoleh. Hey! Itu suara istriku! Dia masih hidup! _Kami-sama_, akhirnya aku mendapatkan 1 lagi anggota keluargaku. Dengan panik aku mulai merayap ke sekeliling kotak, menyingkirkan berbagai barang yang ada sembari memanggil istriku. Sial, kemana dia? Aku menjelajahi setiap sudut kotak, mencari kesana kemari. Berharap menemukan satu nyawa lagi yang masih bertahan.

"Disini.. Ke kiri sedikit, Ayah.. Nah, betul begitu. Ini, disini.."

Aku melihat sesosok makhluk sepertiku yang melambai dengan lemah. Spontan aku langsung merayap dengan cepat ke arahnya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu!" kubelai kepalanya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk, dan kemudian aku langsung beranjak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa benda yang menjepit tubuh istriku.

Kondisinya kritis sekali. Perutnya robek, sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Aku harus segera membawanya untuk istirahat kalau tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Oh, ayolah, bergeraklah sedikit! Istriku tak bisa bernapas karena terjepit benda ini! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong benda itu.

Ah, bergerak! Aku tersenyum puas dan mulai mendorong lebih keras lagi. Dan akhirnya, benda itu pun berpindah tempat. Membebaskan sebagian tubuh istriku yang tadi dijepit olehnya. Aku langsung memapah tubuhnya yang oleng. Ia sudah tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi, benar benar butuh perawatan. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Aku disini." aku tersenyum menenangkan. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan menutup matanya. Ah sepertinya ia sudah tak kuat lagi, bahkan untuk membuka mata. Tetapi aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Dan itu berarti ia masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan mulai memapahnya, membawanya untuk merayap ke luar kotak. Kami benar-benar butuh tempat tinggal baru.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali aku menolehkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha untuk mencari siapapun yang selamat. Tetapi nihil. Aku tak bisa melihat kutu, kemanapun aku memandang. Hanya ada tumpukan benda-benda aneh yang tersebar di sekeliling kotak. Aku tertunduk kecewa. Ini semua gara-gara alat aneh nan menyebalkan itu! Kalau tak ada alat itu, mungkin aku sekarang masih hidup aman damai dan sentosa di rambut Sasuke Uchiha. Uh, alat itu membuat aku dan teman-temanku tersedot ke atas dan masuk ke selang yang akhirnya membawa kami jatuh di sebuah tabung.

Kemudian.. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa sampai di kotak putih, dan kemana gerangan perginya para teman-temanku. Apakah mereka masih hidup? Aku tak tahu pasti. Mungkin mereka sudah terlebih dahulu kabur? Ataukah sudah—ah, tak usah dibahas.

"Kau melihat yang lain?"

Aku bertanya pada istriku, memecah keheningan. Aku tahu dia tidak pingsan. Ia hanya kelelahan. Dan aku bisa merasakan kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ah, pupus sudah semua harapan untuk berkumpul kembali. Aku rindu anak-anakku dan istri-istriku yang cantik..

Hey! Tak usah memandang begitu! Memang hanya manusia saja yang boleh poligami? Kami juga boleh. Dan tentu saja, aku bersikap adil pada semua istriku. Tak ada yang kuistimewakan, dan sepertinya mereka juga tak keberatan disembilankan. Sembilan? Ahaha. Istriku memang ada sembilan sejauh ini—dan kemungkinan bisa bertambah kalau saja tak ada insiden ini.

Karena banyak mempunyai istri, tentu saja aku juga mempunyai cukup banyak anak. Ada yang sudah beristri lagi, malah. Yah, rata-rata mereka remaja. Dan ada juga yang masih bayi dan lucu. Ah, kemana mereka semua? Aku menunduk sedih. Bagaimana nasib anakku yang masih bayi itu? Ia masih belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia masih butuh perawatan dariku dan istriku. Dan sekarang kami terpisahkan. _Kami-sama_, lindungilah dia..

Hah.. Hah..

Ternyata. Tubuh istriku ini berat juga. Benar-benar butuh perjuangan keras untuk membawanya serta ke atas. Tetapi tak apa, agar ia bisa hidup. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.. Kuusap peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhku. Kami sudah berada lumayan di atas. Aku sudah bisa melihat mulut kotaknya, walaupun belum bisa kugapai. Akupun mengumpulkan tenaga dan mulai memanjat kembali. Ayo! Sedikit lagi!

Aku menumpukan kekuatan di kaki dan mulai memanjat kembali. 3 langkah lagi.. Dan..

"Akhirnya, sampai."

Aku menyeringai puas. Memandang lembut pada istriku yang menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ah, memang sudah tugasku menyelamatkannya. Jadi, tak masalah.

Perlahan, aku memindahkan tubuh istriku ke samping, membiarkannya berdiri dengan 6 kakinya sendiri. Yah, hanya berdiri ini. Seharusnya tak masalah. Ia pun sepertinya tak keberatan. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan kakiku yang pegal. Hah, memanjat dengan membawa beban memang sangat melelahkan.

"Jadi.. Sekarang, kita akan kemana?"

Aku mendengar istriku bertanya. Dan sejujurnya, pertanyaan itu pun sedari tadi masih menari-nari di benakku. Kita akan tinggal dimana sekarang? Aku menghela napas panjang. Walaupun sudah keluar dari kotak, tetapi kalau tak ada tempat tinggal ya sama saja. "Kita harus mencari kepala lain untuk ditinggali, sayang.."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Salon itu—seperti biasa, ramai. Banyak orang lalu lalang. Dan tentunya banyak rambut yang berpotensi untuk ditinggali. Aku tak tahu harus memilih dengan cara bagaimana. Kesemuanya nampak sama. Tetapi aku tak boleh sembarangan memilih. Bisa-bisa nanti nasib sialku ini akan terulang lagi.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Rambut pemuda itu cokelat dan panjang. Terlihat sangat halus dan bersih. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan sang makhluk hijau pemilik salon. Kedua matanya berwarna lavender, terlihat tidak sama dengan kebanyakan orang sebelumnya. Yah, tetapi itu tidak penting. Aku hanya memandangi rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai indah.

.

Dan sebuah seringai lebar terulas di bibirku.

.

"Sayang, sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru."

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Special thanks **for :

**Min-sunye, Re-L'Fujiki-chan, Azuka Kanahara, Melody-Cinta, Nie Akanaru, Naara Akira, Kuroi Kira, Syllie Charm, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ninja-edit, miftahul, Miss Raindrops, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Tambal Panci, Ritsukika Sakuishi, hehe, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Megumi Kisai, Yuki no Kitsune, dilabcd, Halcalilove12, Resaya Kosui Ryou, Cekisa Amuz,** and **Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi**

Makasih banyak udah baca fic saya yang gaje ini dan memberi review yang membangun.. Dan buat readers juga, visitors, semuanya! Makasih udah setia baca fic ini sampai akhir :)

Akhir kata, sekali lagi, terimakasih banyaaak..


End file.
